


(this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me by decideophobia

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Patient!Stiles, Pining, Snark, doctor!derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] “As-tu des mots gentils et apaisants dans ton répertoire ?” Demanda Stiles, immobile tandis que McBroody vérifiait ses pupilles à l’aide d’une lampe. “Ou est-ce seulement avec moi que tu te laisses aller ?”“En fait, je viens juste de télécharger une nouvelle série de phrases réconfortantes à utiliser sur les patients ce matin, mais je n’ai pas encore eu la chance de les écouter et de les enregistrer. Je sais cependant dire, ‘Bonne nouvelle : vous n'êtes pas mort’ et ‘Nous n’avons besoin de couper qu’une seule de vos jambes’.”Ou quand Stiles n'arrête pas de finir aux Urgences et Derek est presque victime de lésions cérébrales devant tant de stupidité.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591744) by [decideophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideophobia/pseuds/decideophobia). 



> Titre : (this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me
> 
> Auteur : decideophobia
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci à decideophobia pour me laisser traduire cette histoire. J’ai vraiment beaucoup aimé traduire cette histoire. Derek et Stiles sont vraiment très drôle dedans. J’espère que vous aimerez aussi !  
> A l’origine, il s’agit d’un one-shot mais j’ai décidé de la diviser en 6 chapitres. Je vais essayer de poster tous les vendredi et lundi.  
> Bref, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre !

**I.**

C’était censé être vraiment incroyable.. Ridiculement incroyable. Tellement incroyable que Jackson s’en serait plaint, parce qu’il n’aurait pas osé le faire lui-même. Scott aurait crié de joie et aurait cogné leurs poings ensemble, et lui et Stiles auraient crié, “Dans ta face !” à Jackson. Isaac aurait simplement été heureux que sa voiture n’ait pas été endommagée. Stiles se serait vanté de cette vidéo  _ Vine _ qui aurait eu un paquet de  _ J’aime _ . C’était censé être superbe.

Stiles grogna de douleur, essuyant le sang sur son front avec ses doigts. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans tout son corps comme s’il ne s’était pas juste cogné la tête mais qu’il s’était fait frapper de plein fouet par un camion. Il y avait des taches blanches et noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, et il était presque certain que Scott parlait une langue qui était un étrange mélange entre de l’anglais, du russe et de l’afrikaans. Il n’était pas sûr. Il n’arrivait pas à replacer l’accent.

“Stiles, mec, tu es toujours là ?” Demanda Scott. Son visage, penché sur le côté, planait au-dessus de celui de Stiles, et il avait l’air paniqué. Il tenait la tête de Stiles sur ses genoux, levant les yeux pour crier à Isaac d’aller plus vite. Stiles enregistra que Isaac se plaignait des feux rouges et des limitations de vitesse.

“Suis super,” réussit à dire Stiles, levant la main et fixant ses doigts ensanglantés. Il y avait une étrange sensation qui bouillonnait en lui, l’adrénaline, se dit-il à lui-même. Stiles tendit le bras et dessina un point rouge sur le bout du nez de Scott en rigolant. “Tu es Rudolphe, le renne au nez rouge.”

C’était un témoignage de la force de leur amitié, Stiles réalisa plus tard que Scott ne cligna même pas des yeux quand Stiles étala du sang sur son visage.

Scott attrapa gentiment sa main. “Nous sommes presque à l’hôpital, mon pote, ça va aller.”

“Papa va tous nous tuer,” dit Stiles, en hoquetant, après avoir rigolé pendant cinq minutes de suite. Le visage de Scott se tordit. 

“Ce n’est pas de ma faute !” Se plaignit Jackson sur le siège passager. “Tu voulais désespérément essayer ça. Je n’ai rien à voir avec ça.”

“Tu rigolais comme un lunatique avant de réaliser que c’était la merde,” fit remarquer Scott. Stiles dessina un poing rouge sur son propre nez. Il se rappelait distinctement le rire hystérique de Jackson au début, jusqu’à ce qu’il siffle des insultes dans sa barbe. Cela semblait très loin maintenant, comme si c’était arrivé dans un rêve. 

“Ce n’est toujours pas ma faute.”

“Ta présente là-has sera suffisante pour papa,” déclara joyeusement Stiles et se tourna pour regarder vers le siège passager. Scott le tenait en place cependant, le faisant taire et lui disant de ne pas bouger. C’était assez adorable. “Tu n’y échapperas pas.”

Stiles laissa échapper un autre rire, tira sur la main de Scott et lui dit, “C’est le moment où il devrait dire, ‘Attends que mon père entende parler de ça !”

Scott ne rit pas, il se contenta de lui caresser la tête très doucement.

“Mec, il s’est vraiment frappé la tête, n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda Isaac depuis derrière le volant. Scott exhala profondément, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Stiles, une profonde inquiétude inscrite sur le visage.

“Hé,” Stiles leva les yeux vers Scott et haussa les sourcils. “Quand allons-nous essayer à nouveau ?”

“Tais-toi, idiot,” cracha Jackson. Scott lança un regard noir dans sa direction et Stiles tendit la main pour lui tapoter la joue.

“Est mignon, Scotty, vais bien cependant,” murmura Stiles en souriant largement. “Tu n’as pas besoin de protéger mon honneur.”

La voiture s’arrêta peu de temps après. Stiles entendit les portes s’ouvrir et se refermer, et puis Isaac se retrouva pencher au-dessus de lui.

“Peux-tu te lever ?” Demanda-t-il alors qu’il glissait ses mains sous les aisselles de Stiles et le tira vers le haut. Ils le sortirent en quelque sorte de la voiture.

Stiles pouvait à peine tenir debout, mais Scott s’était collé à côté de lui avant que Stiles n’ait eu le temps de cligner les yeux, et il posa le bras de Stiles autour de ses épaules. Il sentait son niveau d’adrénaline diminuer un petit peu, la douleur refaisant surface après le court moment où elle semblait avoir été engourdie par ses crises de rire. Il y avait un violent martèlement dans sa tête, qui devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde où il était debout, mais Scott le traîna jusqu’aux portes des Urgences.

Il y avait des gens assis dans la salle d’attente mais c’était tout ce que Stiles remarqua.

Maintenant que la brève montée d’adrénaline s’estompait, tout semblait étrange et pas à sa place. La douleur dans sa tête rendait difficile de penser, de traiter les événements qui venait de se passer. Il pouvait voir Scott, Isaac et Jackson, les entendre parler avec de plus en plus d’impatience, mais les bords de son champ de vision étaient flous et Stiles comprenait à peine ce qu’ils disaient. C’était comme s’il rêvait; comme si c’était un mauvais rêve et il continuait de se dire de se réveiller.

“S’il vous plaît,” disait Scott, suppliant gentiment—et il y allait un peu fort—l’infirmière à l’accueil. Stiles savait, par expérience, que sa supplication était très probablement accompagné d’un regard de chien battu. “C’est mon meilleur ami.”

Jackson grogna quelque part sur sa gauche. “Comme si cela allait rendre les infirmières moins occupées avec leurs autres patients.”

Stiles ne pouvait pas rouler ses yeux mais il avait l’impression de le faire quand même. Jackson ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter le lien incassable entre Stiles et Scott.

“Écoutez,” dit alors Jackson, “il a une blessure à la tête. Cela ne compte pas comme une priorité ?”

“Je suis en train de mourir,” offrit avec obligeance Stiles, sur un ton étrangement plaintif, et c’était aussi comment il se sentait. Quelqu’un avait besoin de lui faire prendre plein d’analgésiques ou il allait vraiment mourir pour de vrai. De douleur seulement. 

L’infirmière souffle d’exaspération, et sérieusement, Stiles était assez lucide pour s’en indigner. Il était en train de mourir, d’accord, il méritait un traitement médical immédiatement. 

“Remplissez ça,” ordonna l’infirmière avec les lèvres pincées. “Je vais vous trouver quelqu’un.”

“De la paperasse ?” Siffla Isaac dès que l’infirmière s’éloigna, et Scott manœuvra Stiles vers les chaises de la salle d’attente. “Est-ce c’est une blague ?”

“Procédures standards,” répondit Scott avec de l’impatience dans la voix. Stiles le sentit relâcher son emprise jusqu’à ce qu’il le relâche complètement et se penche en avant vers la petite table devant lui pour remplir le formulaire. Stiles laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur, avachi sur sa chaise et il était tellement épuisé. Peut-être que s’il fermait les yeux—

Scott le gifla, pas très fort mais suffisamment pour que ce soit désagréable et cela envoya une nouvelle vague de douleur dans la tête de Stiles. “Reste éveillé,” ordonna-t-il avec cette voix autoritaire, celle qu’il avait parfois et qui rendait toujours Stiles excité et émoustillé. Sauf quand il était, tu sais, en train de mourir.

“Suis fatigué,” marmonna Stiles et il tenta de refermer ses yeux.

“Mec, je vais vraiment te frapper dans les couilles si tu n’essaies pas de rester éveillé,” menaça Scott, et il semblait vraiment sérieux à ce sujet.

“Et ma tête me fait mal.”

Jackson se tenait devant lui avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. “Ta tête ne te fera pas mal s’il te frappe dans les couilles.”

Stiles ne pouvait même pas trouver une réponse spirituelle. C’était frustrant. Stupide blessure à la tête.

Avant qu’il ne puisse sortir une réponse à moitié intelligente, une voix clairement contrariée appela, “Stilinski.”

Pendant un moment, il se demanda comment il connaissait son nom, parce que le formulaire était toujours dans les mains de Scott. Il dit cela à haute voix.

Jackson roule des yeux. “Ta stupidité te précède.”

Stiles était sur le point de lui renvoyer un bon commentaire à la figure quand Scott l’entraîna dans la direction de la voix. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de faire une grimace à Jackson.

Il y avait un gars à l’autre bout de la salle d’attente. Il arracha impatiemment le formulaire des mains de Scott et l’accrocha à son porte-blocs tout en l’étudiant soigneusement. Il examina la feuille pendant une seconde avant de regarder Stiles. Ses sourcils avaient l’air explicitement énervé. Stiles n’avait jamais vu des sourcils aussi expressifs dans sa vie, c’était fascinant.

“Mec,” dit Stiles et il plissa les yeux dans sa direction. “Combien de temps passes-tu sur cette barbe de trois jours ?”

Le gars, l’infirmier, le regarda, haussant un de ses sourcils énervés, qui était passé de énervé à septique.

“Sérieusement. Cela a l’air très ingénieux. J’ai essayé la barbe de trois jours aussi un jour mais cela ressemblait à un buisson. Partage ton secret ?”

“Je peux voir qu’il s’est cogné la tête,” dit l’infirmier—et c’était du sarcasme, définitivement du sarcasme; Stiles pourrait détecter du sarcasme dans n’importe quelle situation. “De ce côté.”

L’infirmier les guida dans la zone de traitement et Scott déposa Stiles sur le lit, une main ferme sur son bras; prêt à l’attraper si le corps de Stiles décidait de laisser tomber et de simplement glisser hors du lit comme un sac de patates. L’infirmier fixa silencieusement Jackson et Isaac qui traînaient les pieds vers le bout du lit—et Stiles était un peu surpris qu’ils soient encore dans les parages—avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur Stiles. 

“Peux-tu me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ?” Demanda-t-il, adressant la question à Stiles alors qu’il récupérait une petite lampe de poche. Il dirigea la lumière dans les yeux de Stiles, et c’était dur, vraiment dur. Prévenez les gens, Jésus. Stiles cligna des yeux pour faire partir les points blancs dans sa vision.

“Euh,” dit intelligemment Stiles, essayant de penser au-delà de la douleur palpitante dans sa tête. “Je me suis cogné la tête.”

L’infirmier roula fortement des yeux. Il tira un tabouret à roulettes et s’assit dessus, attrapant une paire de gants. “Prends ça d’abord,” dit-il à Stiles en lui tendant, dans une main, un petit gobelet avec deux Tylenol dedans et un verre d’eau dans l’autre.

“Tylenol ?” Se plaignit Stiles et il baissa la tête. “C’est tout ? Ne vas-tu pas me donner les bons trucs ?” Le gars haussa les sourcils. C’était un peu impressionnant de voir comment il arrivait à exprimer plusieurs expressions différentes juste avec ses sourcils: du jugement, le Mon-Dieu-Qu’Est-Ce-Que-J’Ai-Fait-Pour-Me-Retrouver-Là et de l’impatience, le tout enveloppé dans ce petit ensemble de sourcils. Enfin pas si petit.

“C’est ça ou rien,” déclara simplement l’infirmier. “À prendre ou à laisser.”

Stiles grogna de frustration, renifla pour un effet dramatique et attrapa les pilules. Cela allait probablement prendre une éternité pour faire effet.

Le gars commença à nettoyer avec soin la plaie sur le front de Stiles.

“Un de vous ?” Demanda alors l’infirmier et jeta un coup d’œil à Scott, Isaac et Jackson. “Dites-moi ce qui s’est exactement passé ?”

Isaac et Jackson semblaient soudainement très occupé à regarder dans le lointain, et Scott avait cet air sur le visage qui montrait de la honte et du malaise.

“Nous euh,” commença-t-il, il se lécha les lèvres. “Il a essayé de sauter sur le capot d’une voiture en marche,” expliqua précipitamment Scott. “Mais Isaac a freiné trop tôt et les pieds de Stiles se sont retrouvés coincés sur le capot et il est en quelque sorte… tombé. S’explosant la tête sur le pare-brise.”

Stiles aurait éclaté de rire à la vue de Scott, toujours avec le nez rouge, expliquant ce qui s’était passé si l’infirmier n’avais pas sorti une seringue. À la place de rire, Stiles agrippa la main de Scott et se pencha loin de l’infirmier et vers son meilleur ami.

“C’est une aiguille géante.”

Le gars semblait plus qu’un peu irrité, l’expression sur son visage alternait entre l’impatience et l’incrédulité. “Ce n’est pas une aiguille géante et je peux la laisser de côté si tu préfère être recousu sans anesthésie.”

“Ce n’est pas une aiguille géante,” affirma Scott en serrant doucement la main de Stiles.

Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement et reçut un reniflement de l’infirmier en réponse. Un petit plus de sympathie serait de mise mais le gars ne semblait pas ressentir autre chose que de l’agacement et de l’impatience. Sérieusement, de l’empathie. Le mec en manquait beaucoup. 

L’injection de l’anesthésique se passa beaucoup plus rapidement que Stiles ne le pensait et il put sentir ses effets engourdissants presque immédiatement quand la douleur venant de sa blessure disparut. Il avait toujours une douleur sourde dans la tête cependant. 

“Tu as du sang sur le nez,” dit avec désinvolture l’infirmier à Scott alors qu’il remballait l’aiguille, et Scott passa le dos de sa main sur son visage. Cela n’aida pas du tout. 

“Stiles, peux-tu—”

“Non,” dit Stiles en s’accrochant à la main de Scott. “Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici avec ces aiguilles.”

L’infirmier souffla dramatiquement et il avait l’air de retenir sa respiration et de compter intérieurement jusqu’à dix. Stiles souhaitait que Mélissa soit là pour le recoudre. Elle aurait probablement été énervé à propos de ça, mais elle n’agirait sûrement pas comme si c’était la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

“Tu as quoi, cinq ans ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu allais voir quoique ce soit de toute façon,” dit le gars alors qu’il sortait un champ stérile. “Je vais te mettre ça sur le visage. Tu ne verras rien, tu ne sentiras rien.”

Scott récupéra sa main de la poigne de Stiles et se recula avant que Stiles ne puisse l’attraper à nouveau. “Je reviens tout de suite, mon pote. Courage.”

Jackson et Isaac, les poules mouillées, le suivirent hors du box, laissant Stiles seul avec cet infirmier passif-agressif. Il inclina le lit en position horizontale avant de poser le linge sur le visage de Stiles. Il se déplaça un peu avec précaution, demandant, “Peux-tu respirer facilement ?”

“Ouais,” dit Stiles, il ferma les yeux, sentant ses cils effleurer le tissu. C’était étrangement calme maintenant, presque paisible. Stiles se sentait se détendre un peu. Sa tête s’était un peu éclaircie.

“Quel genre d’idiot essaye de sauter sur le capot d’une voiture en marche ?” Demanda l'infirmier quand Stiles sentit le premier tiraillement au niveau de son front. Apparemment, le gars avait déjà commencé à le recoudre.

“J’aurais totalement pu le faire,” répondit Stiles avec indignation. “Si Isaac ne s’était pas dégonflé et n’avait pas freiné trop tôt, je l'aurais fait.”

“Ouais, bien sûr.”

“Je suis presque sûr que c’est inapproprié de traiter tes patients d’idiots.”

“Pas si ce sont, en effet, des idiots.”

“Oh, et tu es un tel génie.”

“Je dois équilibrer toute la stupidité d’une manière ou d’une autre.”

“Je suis sûr que tu dois être le préféré des patients ici.”

“Je reçois des lettres d’amour et des demandes en mariage tous les jours.”

“Je parie qu’ils sont tous défoncés aux antalgiques et qu’ils n’ont aucune idée de ce qu’ils font.”

“Tu devrais le savoir.”

“Je suis sérieux. Tu as des sourcils critiques et sarcastiques qui juge en continu, alors qui, sain d’esprit, ne voudrait pas s’enfuir en courant ?”

“Tu ne l’as pas fait,” fit remarquer l’infirmier avec désinvolture mais Stiles pouvait entendre la suffisance dans sa voix.

“Eh bien, je ne suis pas dans mon bon sens en ce moment, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué,  _ génie _ .”

“J’imagine que c’est ton état normal.”

“Rude.”

Le gars retira le tissu du visage de Stiles avec un sourire narquois exaspérant sur le visage. Il enleva ses gants en disant : “Attends ici.”

Il se leva et s’éloigna, laissant Stiles bouder tout seul, et Stiles maudit sa stupide tête de ne pas avoir pensé à quelque chose de mieux que ‘rude’. Sérieusement, c’était comme admettre sa défaite. Il grogna doucement. Scott n’était pas encore revenu, ce qui était vraiment dommage, car cela était un supplice de laisser son meilleur ami blessé avec un infirmier antipathique et stupidement sarcastique comme ça. 

Au moment où son infirmier revint, Stiles voyant des motifs sur le plafond blanc et c’était légèrement dérangeant. Il avait probablement énormément endommagé son cerveau, et maintenant, il allait voir des choses, des choses terrifiantes. Alors, vraiment, il avait une excuse pour sursauter et laisser échapper un minuscule—minuscule—petit jappement quand le gars lui tapota le tibia pour attirer son attention. Stiles ne l’avait même pas entendu revenir.

L’autre main de l’homme tenait une poignée d’un fauteuil roulant. “Allez,” dit-il alors que Stiles se redressait sur ses coudes.

“Je peux marcher,” répondit obstinément Stiles. Cela lui valut un nouveau jugement par haussement de sourcils.

“Tu t’es cogné la tête et tes amis t’ont pratiquement porté jusqu’ici? Assis-toi dans le fauteuil.”

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Stiles souffla profondément et se leva du lit pour s’asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Se déplacer autant, remarqua-t-il à contrecœur, lui donnait un peu le tournis. 

Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour réaliser que l’autre homme ne le ramenait pas dans la salle d’attente mais dans un couloir et puis dans un ascenseur.

“Où allons-nous ?” Demanda Stiles, mal à l’aise, et il se demanda encore où étaient Scott et les autres. L’infirmier appuya sur un bouton.

“Tu vas passer un scanner,” expliqua-t-il et il haussa les épaules. “J’ai dit à tes amis d’attendre en bas.”

Stiles resta abasourdi pendant un moment. “Pourquoi est-ce que je passe un scanner ?” Demanda-t-il confus. Il surprit le gars à lever les yeux au ciel quand il pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

“Parce que tu t’es cogné la tête contre un pare-brise et que tu pourrais avoir des blessures internes,” expliqua l’infirmier. “C’est une procédure standard pour vérifier qu’il n’y ait pas de saignements internes après un traumatisme crânien. Je préférerais le découvrir maintenant plutôt que de risquer que tu perde connaissance plus tard et que tu meures d’une hémorragie.”

“Aww, tu te soucies—”

“Si tu meurs et que mes supérieurs découvrent que je ne t’ai pas examiné pour des blessures internes, je pourrais perdre ma licence.”

“—seulement de ta carrière.”

Stiles continua de le fixer. Sérieusement, il avait toujours pensé que les infirmiers et les médecins avec aussi mauvais caractère n’existaient que dans les séries télévisées. Il s’était tellement trompé.

L'ascenseur sonna doucement et les portes s’ouvrirent. Son infirmier—Stiles plissait les yeux vers lui, essayant de lui trouver un nom puisque le gars ne s’était même pas présenté et ne portait pas de badge—poussa le fauteuil roulant hors de l'ascenseur et dans un autre couloir. C’était plutôt calme ici, même un peu effrayant, mais Stiles n’était pas un grand fan des hôpitaux en général.

McPissy, pensa-t-il, mais il rejeta l’idée. McStubble. Cela semblait approprié mais un peu foireux. McEyebrows. Très approprié, mais trop évident cependant.  _ (on pourrait traduire McPissy par Dr Grincheux, McStubble par Dr Barbe-de-trois-jours et McEyebrows par Dr Sourcils) _

Le gars lui lança un regard, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Stiles le fixait. McScowly. Non, McFrowny. Cela ressemblait un peu à l’un des nains de Blanche-Neige.  _ (McScowly = Dr Boudeur; McFrowny = Dr Renfrogné) _

“Quoi ?” Aboya le gars en plissant les yeux vers Stiles.

Stiles sourit largement. “Je suis en train de faire une attaque.”

“Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses,” rétorqua son infirmier sans perdre de temps.

“Tu n’es pas quelqu’un de très social, n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda Stiles à voix haute, d’un ton bougon. “Où étais-tu quand ils ont dit que tu allais être en contact avec beaucoup de gens dans ce métier ?”

Le gars serra les dents pendant une seconde, comme s’il s’empêchait physiquement de faire ou de dire quelque chose de stupide. Il souffla profondément. “J’étais occupé à voler des bonbons à des enfants,” répondit-il avec mélancolie.

“Ça ne m’étonnerait pas de toi,” reconnut Stiles et il acquiesça sérieusement. Le gars leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte avant de faire entrer Stiles dans la pièce.

McBroody, décida Stiles.  _ (McBroody = Dr Morose) _

Le scanner se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et Stiles pouvait sentir la chair de poule se former sur sa peau. Il n’avait pas peur des endroits étroits, mais la dernière fois qu’il avait entendu parler de scanner était quand sa mère en avait eu un. Et ils n’avaient pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles après, à l’époque.

“Tu dois te déshabiller,” dit McBroody d’un ton neutre. Il sortit une blouse d’hôpital en papier. “Tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements.”

Stiles commença à enlever ses vêtements sans protester. Il se sentait étrangement épuisé quand il se retrouva en boxer, et l’infirmier l’aida à tenir debout. La blouse laissait une sensation étrange sur sa peau quand il passa ses bras dans les manches, et Stiles resta debout sans bouger pendant que McBroody attachait les ficelles dans son dos.

“Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une IRM à la place ?” Demanda Stiles quand il s’assit sur le plateau du scanner. “Tu sais que l’exposition aux radiations est—”

“C’est plus rapide et cela fournit des images plus claires,” répondit McBroody avant que Stiles ne puisse finir, avec un ton qui indiquait clairement qu’il n’allait pas en discuter davantage. Stiles s’avachit mais finit par s’allonger.

McBroody bougea pour se trouver au niveau de sa tête, une main déjà posé sur l’un des boutons du panneau. “Reste tranquille,” ordonna-t-il, “ne bouge pas. Je reviendrais te chercher quand ça sera fini.”

Le plateau commença à bouger jusqu’à ce que Stiles fit face à la surface blanche du tube. Il y avait encore moins d’espace que ce qu’il s’imaginait. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose le démangeait, comme s’il avait besoin de bouger, et être allongé là comme ça était inconfortable. La blancheur éclatante lui faisait mal aux yeux, lui faisant penser à la période pendant laquelle il passait presque tout son temps à l’hôpital; quand tout son monde était blanc comme un hôpital et que les seules odeurs qu’il connaissait étaient celles des antiseptiques.

Le temps passait vite quand il luttait pour ne pas avoir une crise de panique, et quand Dr Morose fit ressortir le plateau, Stiles détendit ses mains, sentant la morsure de ses ongles dans ses paumes et c’était étrangement réconfortant.

McBroody le ramena dans la zone de traitement, le déposant sur un autre lit et ferma les rideaux alors que Stiles enfilait ses vêtements.

“Ton scan semble bon,” l’informa McBroody. “Félicitations, tu n’as pas de saignements internes.”

“Houra,” dit Stiles avec indifférence, même s’il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

McBroody plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux en le regardant. Il secoua la tête. “Évite simplement de t'enthousiasmer pendant un ou deux jours et n’essaie plus de sauter au-dessus de voitures en marche. Tu peux y aller.”

Il ouvrit le rideau et s’éloigna. Stiles se toucha la tête et prit une profonde respiration. Son père allait probablement le tuer à la seconde où il le découvrirait. 

Scott, Isaac et Jackson l’attendaient dans la salle d’attente quand Stiles les retrouva, et Scott se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. 

“Tu m’as foutu la trouille, Stiles,” dit-il doucement. Stiles s’accrocha à lui un instant. 

“Je—euh—je vais aller aux toilettes un instant.”

Il trouva les toilettes pour hommes et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains, tamponnant son visage avec de l’eau. Quand il leva les yeux vers le miroir, il réalisa qu’il avait toujours son propre sang sur le nez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : (this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me
> 
> Auteur : decideophobia
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci pour les retours sur le premier chapitre, je suis contente que ce début vous ait plu. Voilà la deuxième partie.

**ii.**

Les journées lentes à l’hôpital était le fléau de l’existence de Derek. Le fait que ce soit vraiment un truc qui existe était légèrement déroutant. Il n’avait jamais pensé que ce serait comme ça quand il était encore en école de médecine. Laura n’avait jamais mentionné de jours lents, et Derek avait fini par réaliser que c’était parce qu’il n’y avait rien à dire à leur sujet. Ils étaient ennuyeux. Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait rien à faire cependant, il y avait toujours de la paperasse qu’il pouvait trier, mais c’était extrêmement frustrant, donc il ne considérait pas ça comme une option.

Quoi qu’il en soit, les jours lents étaient terribles. Les nuits lentes, par contre, lui donnaient carrément envie de se shooter aux médicaments contre la douleur. Il avait fini le sudoku que Boyd l’avait autorisé à résoudre; il avait failli piquer une crise de colère en plein milieu du prochain niveau de Candy Crush et avait décidé de renoncer à y jouer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dans une zone moins surveillée, et la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était soit de la paperasse ou soit écouter Erica lui raconter, de façon très détaillée, sa dernière expérience sexuelle avec Boyd. Le fait qu’il soit penché en avant pour écouter les histoires sexuelles de Erica était une preuve que la paperasse était vraiment ennuyante.

“Sérieusement, Derek, au moins tu vis par procuration à travers Boyd et moi,” lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui était bien plus obscène qu’il ne devrait l’être.

“Oui,” répondit-il sèchement. “C’est comme la vraie chose. Je ne voudrais jamais personne d’autre.”

Erica sourit. “Et pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Nous sommes la vraie affaire.”

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. “Est-ce que vous faites autre chose à part faire l’amour tout le temps quand vous ne travaillez pas ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Veux-tu me dire… qu’il y a d’autres choses que nous pourrions faire ?” S’exclama-t-elle et elle agrippa sa poitrine avec une fausse surprise.

Derek lui jeta un petite boule en papier à la tête et elle rit.

“Vous êtes ensemble depuis des années. Comment se fait-il que vous agissiez encore comme si c’était tout nouveau ?”

Erica haussa les épaules. “Je te l’ai dit, nous sommes le vrai deal et quand c’est vrai, c’est toujours excitant. Peu importe que vous soyez ensemble depuis une semaine, un mois ou un an.” Elle sourit tendrement et s’étira pour lui tapoter le genou.

Derek la regarda en souriant. “Je sais ce que tu veux dire,” dit-il. “C’est comment je me sens à propos de Netflix.”

Erica donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise, et Derek se leva avec un sourire satisfait. Il était seulement un peu jaloux de leur relation. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était malheureux ou qu’il mourrait d’envie d’avoir un partenaire, ou même qu’il était en manque de sexe. Derek était satisfait de sa vie : il faisait ce qu’il aimait, il avait de très bons amis, Laura était pénible mais elle achetait du café très chic et très cher pour lequel Derek vendrait son âme, donc ça allait bien; et il avait assez de temps pour faire du sport afin de stimuler son endorphine. De temps en temps seulement, il se disait qu’il serait heureux d’avoir quelqu’un qui l’attendrait à la maison (autre que sa soeur), avec qui il pourrait partager des choses qu’il ne partagerait avec personne d’autre. 

“Je ne peux pas parler d’amour avec toi,” se plaignit Erica alors qu’elle se levait pour le suivre.

“C’est parce que tu ne le fais jamais.”

Elle lui tira la langue au moment même où l’infirmière en chef de l’équipe de nuit arriva pour les informer que deux nouveaux cas d’hypothermie étaient en chemin. 

“Il fait vingt-cinq degré dehors,” fit remarquer Derek. “Ils se sont enfermés eux-mêmes dans un congélateur ou quoi ?”

Joanna, l’infirmière, rigola. “Mieux que ça,” dit-elle et Derek haussa les sourcils. Il se retint de demander cependant, il ne pensait pas être préparé à être confronté à autant de stupidité. Il était tard et il était trop fatigué les conneries des gens.

Derek fit signe à Erica de prendre en charge le premier patient que les ambulanciers amenèrent, avant de se tourner vers Luke, le deuxième ambulancier, qui sortait l’autre patient.

“—non, s’il vous plaît, vous ne comprenez pas,” expliquait le gars sur la civière à Luke, son discours légèrement trouble. “Mon père va s’inquiéter—” 

“Qu’est-ce qu’on a ?” Demanda Derek, interrompant le babillage du type.

“Homme, vingt-quatre ans,” répondit Luke et il poussa la civière dans l’une des salles de trauma. “Il est réactif, il n’a pas perdu connaissance. Température corporelle est à 32, tension à 159-95, il est tachycardique et il montre un essoufflement mais il est stable. Nous l’avons enveloppé du mieux que nous pouvions pendant le trajet jusqu’ici.”

Derek jeta un coup d’oeil au gars. Une paire familière d’yeux marrons le fixait, cependant il ne pouvait se rappeler de son nom. Il se rappelait cependant la raison pour laquelle il avait déjà traité ce gars.

“J’imagine que tu t’es frappé la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais la dernière fois, hein ?” Demanda Derek et le gars cligna des yeux. 

“Tu le connais ?” Demanda Luke.

Derek roula des yeux. “Je l’ai soigné il y a un moment de ça.”

Luke s’écarta pour faire de la place aux infirmières qui arrivaient alors que Derek vérifiait la réaction de ses pupilles. Le gars frissonnait de manière incontrôlable, le visage pâle, plus pâle qu’habituellement, et ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleues. 

“Quel est ton nom ?” Demanda Derek alors qu’une des infirmières lui posait une intraveineuse.

Cela prit un moment pour qu’il réponde. “Stiles,” dit-il, de façon délibérément lente, comme s’il lui avait fallu une certaine concentration pour s’exprimer. “M’appelle Stiles.”

Le nom lui disait quelque chose, et Derek hocha la tête. “Peux-tu me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Stiles fronça les sourcils, claquant des dents, et puis ses yeux se plissèrent. “Non,” claqua-t-il soudainement, faisant presque sursauter l’infirmière, Kelly, à côté de lui. “Tu feras seulement de nouveaux commentaires impolis.”

“Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.”

“Quel genre d’idiot essaie de sauter sur une voiture en marche ?” Il exagéra les guillemets avec ses doigts.

“Cela a dû te coûter une tonne de nuits blanches si tu te rappelle de ce que j’ai dit il y a plusieurs mois.”

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, renfrogné—de manière furieuse, pensa Derek même si cela était en fait pathétique—et la referma dans un claquement sonore. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi drôle, parce que Derek n’était pas censé rigoler d’à quel point Stiles avait l’air pitoyable à ce moment-là. Du moins, pas tant que d’autres gens étaient dans la salle avec lui.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit dans un gros bruit qui fit presque sursauter Derek. Melissa semblait prête à lancer des rayons lasers avec ses yeux, les sourcils froncés de colère qui donnaient envie à Derek de trouver refuge dans l’un des placards. Elle l’avait engueulé une fois, assez tôt dans sa formation, quand il était encore un interne, et ça avait été moche. Derek niera à jamais avoir senti le picotement des larmes dans ses yeux ce jour-là.

“S-Scott est dans l’autre pièce,” laissa échapper Stiles, s’enfonçant dans la couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Il donnait l’impression d’être au bord de l’évanouissement, et pas à cause du froid.

“Oh, je vais aller vois Scott, ne t’inquiète pas,” claqua-t-elle, venant se placer à côté du garçon. “Comment se fait-il qu’entre vous deux, vous n’ayez apparemment qu’un seul neurone ?”

Derek ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Les yeux de Stiles se tournèrent vers lui, mais il garda la bouche fermée et pinça les lèvres.

“Je suis désolé ?” offrit-il docilement, cligna des yeux vers Melissa avec de grands yeux à la Bambi. Melissa passa une main sur son front, soupirant comme si elle était immortelle et qu’elle voyait la même chose se produire pour la millième fois. Elle se tourna vers Derek.

“Sortez-le de ses vêtements et réchauffez-le,” ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle verrouilla son regard dans celui de Stiles. “J’appelle ton père,” dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Stiles laissa échapper le son d’un animal blessé mais ne protesta pas.

“Tu t’en sors bien,” dit Derek alors qu’il retirait la couverture. Stiles essaya de la garder mais Derek l’arracha de ses mains. “Nous devons t’enlever ces vêtements. Allez.”

Stiles gémit pitoyablement, étonnamment moins vocal que la dernière fois qu’il était aux Urgences. Il laissa Kelly l’aider à retirer son t-shirt et son pantalon, et ils lui enfilèrent une nouvelle blouse.

“Tu vas me donner des anti-douleur géniaux ?” Demanda Stiles, attrapant la bouteille d’eau chaude que Kelly lui tendait, avec des mains avides.

Derek souffla. “Tu as mal ?”

“N-Non.” Stiles frissonnait toujours, mais cela avait diminué. Kelly dirigea la bouteille vers l’aisselle gauche de Stiles, puis en posa une autre sous son aisselle droite, et puis elle plaça doucement une troisième sur son aine. Derek eut du mal à retenir son sourire en regardant les yeux de Stiles s’écarquiller de façon comique.

“Dans ce cas, tu n’as pas besoin d’anti-douleur,” dit Derek.

“S’il te plaît. J’ai besoin d’être dans les vapes quand mon père arrivera,” Stiles s’enfonça sous la couverture que Kelly venait de placer sur lui et il cligna des yeux vers Derek. Il reprenait des couleurs.

“Accroche-toi alors,” suggéra Derek, et Stiles plissa les yeux.

“Comment personne ne s’est jamais plaint de ton horrible comportement avec les patients ?” 

Il avait retrouvé son sarcasme. C’était un bon signe, se dit Derek. Il haussa les épaules. “Qui a dit que j’avais un horrible comportement avec mes patients ?”

“Euh, pièce à conviction A,” déclara Stiles, levant le menton et faisant un mouvement en forme de demi-cercle avec. Derek jeta un coup d’oeil à Kelly qui haussait un sourcil. Stiles suivit son regard.

“Accroche-toi, chéri,” dit-elle à Stiles et elle tapota son pied couvert.

“Nous devons lui réchauffer la tête,” lui dit Derek et il regarda les touffes de cheveux mouillés qui tombaient sur le front de Stiles. Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

“Alors, que s’est-il passé cette fois ?” Demanda Derek à Stiles alors qu’il vérifiait à nouveau son rythme cardiaque.

“J’ai tenté de mourir de froid en espérant atterrir à nouveau ici pour t’ennuyer un peu plus.”

“Mission accomplie, je dirais.”

Stiles était sur le point de répliquer quand l’infirmière revint avec un sèche-cheveux. Derek avait l’impression qu’il pourrait s’évanouir de joie devant l’expression sur le visage de Stiles alors que Kelly le branchait et commençait à lui sécher les cheveux.

La porte de la pièce s’ouvrit rapidement et un homme que Derek reconnut vaguement se précipita à l’intérieur. Derek put voir la tension de son corps se relâcher quand il repéra Stiles éveillé dans le lit, recouvert de couvertures et en train de se réchauffer.

“Stiles,” dit son père sur un ton qui était à la fois exaspéré et inquiet, alors qu’il s’approchait de son fils. “Qu’est-ce que c’était cette fois ?”

Stiles se tortilla. Il désigna Kelly, qui était toujours en train de lui sécher les cheveux, et son père soupira de la même manière que Melissa l’avait fait plus tôt. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Melissa passa sa tête dans l’encadrement de la porte, jeta un coup d’oeil à Stiles et puis fit un signe à son père pour qu’il sorte la rejoindre. Il la suivit sans mots mais regarda Stiles avant de quitter la pièce. Derek fit un signe de tête à Kelly avant de sortir lui aussi afin d’informer le père de Stiles de la situation, cependant il devinait que Melissa allait le faire pour lui.

Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine quand Derek la rejoint. Elle fronçait les sourcils, ce qui exprimait l'inquiétude et la colère qu’elle ressentait, mais les lignes autour de ses yeux lui donnaient l’air incroyablement fatiguée. 

“Ils sont tous les deux stables, et ne souffrent que d’une légère hypothermie,” dit-elle au père de Stiles. “Ils sont en train de les réchauffer en ce moment-même et ils devraient aller bien demain.”

Le père de Stiles soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. “Qu’est-ce qui a provoqué leur état d’hypothermie ?”

Melissa lui lança un regard. “C’était un pari,” répondit-elle platement. Et quelque chose cliqua alors dans la tête de Derek. Scott, l’autre garçon qui était arrivé avec Stiles, était son fils. Il se rappelait qu’elle lui avait parlé de lui, il se souvenait même qu’il était là la dernière fois où Stiles était venu aux urgences quand il s'était assommé à l’aide d’un pare-brise. Ce qui rendait cette visite a l’hopital beaucoup moins surprenante. 

“Un pari.” La voix du père de Stiles était—de manière impressionnante—encore plus monotone que celle de Melissa. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu’ils échangèrent un regard, comme s’ils avaient partagé plus d'expériences comme celle-ci qu’ils ne l’auraient voulu. Le père de Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

Melissa lança un regard à Derek et lui dit de garder “ces idiots pour la nuit en observation, juste par précaution,” et Derek n’osa pas discuter. Il passa l’information à Erica et demanda aux infirmières d’installer Stiles et Scott dans une chambre. 

Derek entra dans leur chambre un peu plus tard pour les surveiller. Il trouva Scott déjà en train de dormir tandis que Stiles avait ses mains enroulées autour d’une tasse qui, à première vue, devait contenir du chocolat chaud, supposa Derek.

“Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?” Lui demanda Derek, en s’approchant pour regarder ses constantes. “Tu as toujours froid ?”

“Je vais bien,” dit Stiles. “Je me sens vraiment mal pour Scott. Je l’ai poussé a faire ca.”

Derek renifla doucement. “Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?”

“C’est probablement parce que tu es incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion,” lança Stiles avec un air satisfait.

“Je dirais que c’est parce que la dernière fois que tu étais la, tu t'étais ouvert la tête avec un pare-brise pour une vidéo stupide.”

“Je continue à dire que j’aurais réussi si Isaac ne s’était pas dégonflé,” insista Stiles en bafouillant. 

Derek haussa un sourcil. “Peut-être que nous devrions vérifier ta tête pour des dommages à long terme,” réfléchit Derek et Stiles cria.

“C’est toi qui a des dommages à long terme,” marmonna Stiles en portant la tasse à sa bouche. Stiles fit une moue avec sa bouche, ses yeux évitaient Derek et cela rappela à Derek quand Cora était une petite morveuse irritable.

“On pourrait aussi le penser vu toute la stupidité dont je suis témoin chaque jour,” dit remarquer Derek. 

“Je ne peux pas être le pire que tu ais eu à traiter,” dit Stiles en levant les yeux. “Tu travaille aux Urgences. Allons.”

Derek haussa légèrement les épaules. “Tu es certainement dans le Top Five, cependant.”

“Au moins, j’ai fait une impression mémorable.”

“Une impression mémorable et stupide.”

“Une impression néanmoins,” dit Stiles avec un sourire satisfait, une lueur joyeuse dans le regard alors qu’il prenait une gorgée de son breuvage en fixant Derek par-dessus le bord de la tasse. “Ce qui signifie que tu vas te souvenir de moi et mes conneries, et cela t'agacera à chaque fois que tu y penseras.”

Derek était horrifié d’admettre que Stiles avait raison. Evidemment, il ne le dit pas à voix haute mais le sourire narquois et insupportable qu’arborait Stiles était suffisant pour faire comprendre à Derek qu’il le savait de toute façon. 

“C’est osé de ta part de supposer que je pense a toi,” réussit a déclarer Derek. Ce n'était clairement pas sa meilleure répartie. Habituellement, il avait davantage de sang-froid, mais il travaillait de nuit, c'était une nuit très calme et ça se voyait. “Toi, d’un autre côté…”

“Qu’est-ce qui te fait supposer que je pense a toi ?” L’expression sur le visage de Stiles se trouvait quelque part entre la gêne et l’indignation, et Derek la savoura, la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

“C’est toi qui te souviens de ce que j’ai dit la dernière fois que tu étais ici,” fit remarquer Derek. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils, incapable d'empêcher un sourire narquois de prendre place sur ses lèvres alors que la bouche de Stiles s’ouvrait.

Stiles referma la bouche, puis l’ouvrit à nouveau, mais aucun son ne sortit. “Ne te flatte pas,” déclara-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

“Oh, je ne le fais pas,” répondit Derek, incapable d'empêcher la joie de retranscrire dans sa voix. Il tapota l'épaule de Stiles. “Tu le fais pour moi.”

“Oh mon Dieu,” dit Stiles en enfonçant l'arrière de sa tête dans son oreiller et en fixant le plafond. “Je pense que je t’aimais mieux quand tu étais tout McBrooding.”

“Mcbrooding ?”

“Ouais, tu sais, McBroody. Les sourcils ? C’est un truc.” Stiles désigna son visage, agitant son doigt entre ses sourcils.

Derek entendit un reniflement derriere lui et il se retourna pour trouver Kelly qui entrait dans la chambre en essayant—et en échouant—de cacher son sourire. Il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter d’en entendre parler.

“Si je suis McBroody, tu es McInsufferable.” _(McInsufferable = M. Insupportable)_

“C’est…” Stiles lui fit les gros yeux. “C’est… je veux dire que c'était vraiment pathétique. Fais, au moins, semblant d’essayer.”

“Quoi—?”

“Je veux dire,” commença Stiles et roula des yeux. “Tu aurais pu trouver quelque de plus créatif, parce que c'était nul. McInsufferable. S’il te plait. Je suis presque sur le point de pleurer vu comment c'était triste.”

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. “Ce n’est pas un épisode de Grey’s Anatomy.”

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il se tourna vers Kelly, en pointant Derek du doigt et demanda, “Est-il toujours comme ça ?

Kelly leva rapidement les yeux de là où elle était en train de surveiller l'état de Scott. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais c'était aussi révélateur que n’importe quel mot. Stiles éclata de rire et couvrit sa bouche quand Kelly lui dit de se taire. 

Quand il retourna aux Urgences, Erica lui avait fait un nouveau badge portant le nom McBroody, et il y avait deux épais sourcils dessinés au-dessus du M. Il savait déjà que Laura allait rire si fort qu’elle en oublierait de respirer et qu’elle mourrait probablement d’asphyxie quand elle en entendrait parler le lendemain.

Parfois, Derek souhaitait pouvoir rage-quit sa vie, un peu comme il le faisait avec Candy Crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : (this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me
> 
> Auteur : decideophobia
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Troisième visite à l'hôpital pour Stiles. Bonne lecture !

**iii.**

Il y eut une seconde, alors qu’il était dans les airs, volant, pendant laquelle il pensa que sa vie allait défiler devant ses yeux. Il rencontra le sol avant que quoi que ce soit, à l’exception de ‘OH MERDE’ ne traverse son esprit, et après ça, la seule chose qui le préoccupa fut la douleur. Stiles ne savait pas si cela venait de son dos, de sa tête ou de son petit orteil, parce que le monde tournait un peu et son cerveau n’avait eu que très peu de temps pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. 

Le visage de Scott apparut dans son champ de vision, ayant l’air malade d'inquiétude alors qu’il se penchait au-dessus de lui. Il y avait une lumière aveuglante tout autour de la tête de son meilleur ami.

“Scott,” chuchota Stiles, levant une main vers son visage. “Est-ce que… est-ce que je suis mort ?”

“Non, mec, tu n’es pas mort,” répondit Scott, ses mains survolant le corps de Stiles mais sans le toucher.

“Mais tu es baigné de lumière. Comme un ange.”

“C’est le soleil, mon pote.”

Stiles gémit. Sa tête tournait un peu mais semblait aller bien autrement. Au moins, il ne sentit pas de sang quand il toucha l'arrière de sa tête, là où elle avait cogné le béton. Doucement, Scott l’aida à s’asseoir. Stiles siffla quand il sentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il serra les dents et se leva. Au moins, il pouvait tenir debout, pensa-t-il en faisant un petit pas. La douleur diminua un peu maintenant qu’il était debout, ce n'était plus qu’une douleur sourde à présent. Stiles ne put empêcher la panique qui montait dans sa poitrine; il pouvait sentir le début d’une attaque de panique alors qu’il avait l’impression que ses poumons ne recevaient plus d’air. 

Scott attrapa sa main. “Stiles ?”

Il le guida vers le bas, avec précaution, et Stiles grimaça alors qu’il s’asseyait, la douleur revenant de plein fouet. “Je vais appeler une ambulance.”

Pendant qu’ils attendaient, Scott continua de tenir sa main. Des gens s'étaient rassemblés autour d’eux et Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le nombre de téléphones braqués sur lui. Certaines personnes proposèrent leur aide, chassant les spectateurs, alors que Stiles se concentrait sur sa respiration. 

Une fois sur place, les ambulanciers évalueront rapidement la situation et posèrent une série de questions à Stiles auxquelles il répondit le plus sincèrement possible. Ils l'allongèrent sur un brancard et l’attachèrent alors que Scott leur racontait ce qui s'était passé. Stiles aimerait aussi savoir. Une seconde, il faisait tranquillement du vélo, s’occupant de ses affaires; et la seconde suivante, il volait par-dessus le guidon. Apparemment, il y avait un trou dans le sol, assez grand pour stopper sa roue avant et l’envoyer planer. Stiles ne l’avait même pas vu, et il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de son père dans sa tête, lui disant de faire plus attention à la route.

Alors qu’il se faisait conduire aux Urgences et que les ambulanciers récitaient ses constantes à un des infirmiers, Stiles se tourna vers Scott. “Appelle mon père, s’il te plait ? Et assure-toi de souligner de façon exagérée que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas dans un état déplorable.”

Il entendit un soupir incroyablement sarcastique qui était bien trop grossier pour être autorisé aux Urgences. Stiles n’eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui il appartenait, et évidemment, c'était McBroody qui examinait son dossier alors que Stiles était emmené dans une pièce.

“Dire que tu ne sois pas dans un état déplorable est peut-être un peu exagéré,” estima-t-il. “Pas mourant serait peut-être plus exact. Des dommages permanents potentiels, le plus probable.” 

“As-tu des mots gentils et apaisants dans ton répertoire ?” Demanda Stiles, immobile tandis que McBroody vérifiait ses pupilles à l’aide d’une lampe. “Ou est-ce seulement avec moi que tu te laisses aller ?”

“En fait, je viens juste de télécharger une nouvelle série de phrases réconfortantes à utiliser sur les patients ce matin, mais je n’ai pas encore eu la chance de les écouter et de les enregistrer. Je sais cependant dire, ‘Bonne nouvelle : vous n'êtes pas mort’ et ‘Nous n’avons besoin de couper qu’une seule de vos jambes’.”

“Tu dois travailler sur les modulations de ta voix. Vu comment tu le dis, personne ne te croira,” fit remarquer Stiles, grimaçant quand le lit se redressa. 

McBroody sourit. “Bonne nouvelle,” dit-il avec enthousiasme, et il associa le ton de sa voix avec un grand—très probablement faux—sourire à cause duquel Stiles fit presque un arrêt cardiaque. “Tu n’es pas mort.”

“Je suis sur le point de l'être,” murmura Stiles, ignorant le haussement de sourcil interrogateur de McBroody alors qu’il lisait à nouveau le dossier de Stiles.

Il posa quelques questions à Stiles, effectua quelques vérifications non invasives qui inquiétèrent Stiles pendant un moment sur la possibilité qu’il soit vraiment menacé de paralysie, mais McBroody ne semblait pas du tout inquiet à propos de ca. Curieusement, cela aida Stiles à ne pas paniquer. 

“Où est-ce que ça fait mal ?” Demanda McBroody, en remettant le dossier à un infirmier. Il était à présent penché sur Stiles, les mains appuyées sur la barrière du lit, et les yeux fixés sur son visage.

“Euh…” Il déglutit, sa bouche subitement très sèche. Eh bien, c’etait étrange. “Bas du dos, principalement. Ma tête, un petit peu.”

McBroody hocha la tête. “Tourne-toi sur le côté,” lui ordonna-t-il, et Stiles changea de position dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu’il soit allongé sur le côté, le dos tourné vers McBroody dont les mains étaient d’une douceur inattendue alors qu’il relevait le t-shirt de Stiles. Ses doigts parcouraient les vertèbres de Stiles jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon. 

“Ça fait mal ?” Continua-t-il de demander, et Stiles ne put que secouer la tête. Stiles reprit son souffle alors que McBroody descendait doucement son pantalon. Alors que ses doigts appuyaient sur le coccyx de Stiles, Stiles gémit à la sensation.

“Ça fait mal ?” Demanda à nouveau McBroody,

“Ouais,” admit Stiles.

Les doigts de McBroody quittèrent alors son dos. “Tu semble avoir abimer ton coccyx,” dit-il en désignant l'infirmier présent dans la chambre avec eux. Il se mit au travail et prépara plusieurs choses, une d’entre elles était une seringue qui donna envie à Stiles de se cacher quelque part. “Je vais injecter un anesthésique local. Si c’est vraiment le coccyx, tu devrais ressentir un soulagement immédiat.”

Il était content de ne pas vraiment voir l’aiguille, mais il sentit parfaitement la piqûre. McBroody avait raison cependant, parce que la douleur s'atténua tout de suite, et Stiles pouvait sentir son corps se relâcher.

“Nous allons faire quelques radios pour s’assurer que rien n’est brisé ou disloqué, et tu vas passer un scanner,” dit McBroody alors qu’il retirait ses gants. “Pour nous assurer que tu n’as pas vraiment de dommages au cerveau.”

Si Stiles ne sentait pas aussi bien depuis que la douleur dans le bas de son dos avait disparu, il lui aurait probablement donné un coup de pied. En l'occurrence, il roula sur son dos et lança à McBroody le plus méchant des regard qu’il puisse faire. McBroody sourit narquoisement alors qu’il gribouillait quelque chose dans le dossier de Stiles. Il le rendit à l'infirmier et se tourna pour partir. Juste au moment où il allait sortir, il regarda Stiles avec une lueur joyeuse dans le regard.

“Oh, j’en connais aussi une autre,” dit-il, souriant comme s’il était impatient d’agacer Stiles encore plus. “Voulez-vous une sucette ?”

Stiles resta avec une répartie sur le bout de la langue parce que McBroody s'éclipsa immédiatement, et Stiles pouvait l’entendre ricaner dans le couloir.

Stiles pouvait sentir le besoin de répliquer quelque chose le démanger, mais il n’y avait personne à qui l'adresser. A l’exception de l'infirmier, mais il n'était qu’un innocent spectateur et était gentil avec lui, alors ce serait injuste. Mais cela pourrait quand même le faire imploser s’il ne la laissait pas sortir.

Il se tourna vers l'infirmier. “Ne reçoit-il pas assez d’amour ?” Lui demanda-t-il alors qu’il relevait la barrière du lit, le préparant à le faire sortir de la chambre, probablement pour aller faire les radios.

“Vous savez les IA professionnels de soin qu’ils veulent ajouter aux équipes pour les aider ?” Répondit l'infirmier, souriant alors qu’il poussait son lit hors de la chambre. “Il est le prototype. Il est encore en train d’apprendre.”

“J’ai entendu ca, Boyd !” La voix de McBroody résonna de quelque part dans les Urgences, hors du champ de vision de Stiles, suivi par le rire ravi de quelqu'un d’autre.

Stiles ricana tout le chemin jusqu'à la radiologie. Les radios furent réalisées assez rapidement, mais le scan crânien prit plus de temps. C'était une bonne chose qu’il ne ressente aucune douleur pendant tout ce temps grâce à l'anesthésique que McBroody lui avait injecté, comme ça, cela ne le dérangea pas trop. La douleur dans son crâne s'était en grande partie atténuée, et ce n'était maintenant plus qu’un battement sourd qui était plus ennuyeux que réellement douloureux. Pendant le scanner, il eut amplement le temps de penser à son père et ce que ça lui ferait de devoir venir à nouveau à l'hôpital—la troisième fois en seulement quelques mois. La culpabilité le fit presque fondre en larmes parce que son père était déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça; il n’avait pas besoin de la tension supplémentaire que Stiles lui infligeait en se retrouvant aux Urgences toutes les deux semaines.

Papa et Scott l’attendaient quand l’infirmier, Boyd, le ramena dans sa chambre. Stiles grimaça en voyant le visage de son père, rempli d'inquiétude et de frustration impuissante.

“Je vais bien,” fut la première chose que Stiles dit, et même pour lui, sa voix semblait étranglée. “Vraiment, papa, je vais bien.”

“Ils ont reçu les radios de ton dos,” dit son père en se précipitant à ses côtés, attrapant son bras.

“Cela sonne pire que ça ne l’est,” et c'était vrai, même s’il était difficile de convaincre son père. “C’est seulement le coccyx, rien de grave, et ils voulaient juste vérifier si c'était pas cassé ou disloqué. C’est tout.”

“C’est tout ?” Répéta son père, d’un ton monotone, et il répéta à nouveau, “C’est tout.” Il étouffa un rire froid, sans humour. “Stiles, est-ce que tu t’entends parler ?”

Stiles grimaça, essayant de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans le lit. Scott donnait l’impression qu’il aurait préféré être n’importe où que dans cette chambre.

“Le médecin n’avait pas l’air très inquiet,” essaya Stiles, sans succès d'après l’expression de son père .

Stiles avait seulement réussi à l'empêcher de commencer à faire des hypothèses sur toutes les choses qui auraient pu arrivées, ou que les scans pourraient révélés, et la culpabilité de tout cela était accablante. Quelque chose dans son ventre s’agitait, son sang battait dans ses oreilles, et il espérait plus que tout qu’il n’y ait rien de grave; que c'était seulement un coccyx contusionné et rien de plus. Il tenait fermement la main de son père, la serrant de temps en temps. Ce serait peut-être suffisant pour le garder calme pour le moment.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que McBroody ne revienne, un dossier avec ses résultats dans la main.

“Les scans crâniens sont bons, tout comme les radios. Le coccyx n’est pas brisé ou disloqué, mais il est définitivement blessé et cela risque d'être douloureux pendant au moins deux semaines. Pour l’instant, il n’y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire, à part le laisser guérir tout seul,” expliqua-t-il en montrant les radios pour le prouver. “Tu vas avoir besoin d’un coussin beigne pour t’asseoir afin de ne pas aggraver davantage l'état de ton coccyx, mais le mieux serait d'éviter de rester assis trop longtemps.”

Son père soupira bruyamment, la tension quittant peu à peu son corps. Stiles serra sa main une fois de plus.

“En ce qui concerne la douleur, tu peux prendre de l'ibuprofène ou de l’aspirine, ils aideront aussi à réduire l’inflammation,” continua McBroody. “Tu peux mettre de la glace sur les ecchymoses quatre fois par jour pendant quinze minutes maximum toujours pour soulager la douleur. Si la douleur empire ou persiste pendant plus de quatre semaines environ, tu devrais aller voir ton médecin.”

Stiles grimaça à la perspective de souffrir pendant quatre semaines.

“Merci, docteur,” dit son père, sortant son téléphone. “J’appelle le travail, et puis nous te conduirons à la maison,” dit-il à Stiles.

“Je peux le ramener à la maison,”offrit Scott. “Si vous me déposez chez vous, je peux récupérer la Jeep.”

Stiles pourrait embrasser Scott. Son père se passa une main sur le front, visiblement mal à l’aise, mais il soupira et pressa l'épaule de Scott.

“Merci Scott’” dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

McBroody acquiesça. “Nous allons finaliser les papiers pour sa sortie. Il devrait pouvoir sortir quand vous reviendrez.”

Stiles regarda son père et Scott partir, parlant doucement et il soupira, souhaitant pouvoir recommencer cette journée. McBroody récupéra les radios avant de disparaître à son tour, laissant Stiles seul avec ses pensées. Maintenant que la vague initiale était fini et son esprit calmé, ses membres commencaient à s’alourdir, son corps soudainement épuisé. Ce n'était pas seulement sa blessure, c'était le bonus de toujours entrainer son père avec lui, de l'inquiéter et, de l’obliger à équilibrer son fils toujours sujet à des accidents, son travail et ses propres nerfs quand Stiles s’attirait inévitablement de nouveaux ennuis.

McBroody revint avec un coussin beigne dans les main, et Stiles s'étouffa presque parce que l’objet était énorme, rose et brillant. McBroddy le présenta avec un grand geste et un sourire narquois qui ressemblait en fait davantage à un sourire gentil. Il fit signe à Stiles de lever ses fesses, ce qu’il fit docilement, et le plaça sous lui.

“Où diable as-tu trouvé ça ?” Demanda Stiles, se tortillant un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable.

McBroody haussa les épaules. “J’ai mes sources. Tu peux le garder.” Il y eut une pause. “As-tu besoin de médicaments contre la douleur ?”

Stiles ne put que le fixer bouche bée. Son cerveau mit un moment à réagir, puis il dit, “euh, je vais bien, merci. As-tu eu le temps de lire et d’enregistrer cette nouvelle série de phrases ?”

“Non, c’est le protocole standard en fait,” expliqua McBroody. “J’ai du le mémoriser avant de pouvoir commencer à travailler.”

“Ça doit être le strict minimum.”

McBroody sourit narquoisement. “Allez, tu as besoin de t’habiller.” Il désigna le tas de vêtements de Stiles, posé au pied du lit

Stiles découvrit qu’il pouvait toujours bouger et que ça allait. Il ne se tordait pas de douleur, mais sa meilleure hypothèse était qu’il devait s’agir des derniers effets de l'anesthésique.

“Hé, alors, sur l'échelle allant de devoir écouter What’s New Pussycats vingt-et-une fois à l’annulation de Brooklyn Nine-Nine, à quel point cela va-t-il être douloureux ?” Demanda Stiles alors qu’il s’appuyait sur le lit pour enfiler son pantalon. 

Un pli pensif apparut entre les sourcils de McBroody alors qu’il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. “Je dirais que cela est dans la lignée de marcher sur un lego et puis, de cogner son petit orteil contre le pied d’une table juste après.”

“Oh mon Dieu,”Stiles ne put s’empecher de gemir à l'idée de ce qui l’attendait. “Je déteste la douleur.”

McBroody fronça les sourcils, ayant l’air absolument pas intéressé. “Tes visites multiples à l'hôpital avec divers degrés de blessures et de douleurs ne semblent pas du même avis.”

“Ha ha,” grommela Stiles et faillit tomber alors qu’il se tenait sur une jambe afin de mettre son autre jambe dans le pantalon. McBroody le maintint en posant une main sur son bras. “Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je n'apprécie vraiment pas d'être à l'hôpital, ni de souffrir ou… tes sourcils insolents.”

“Tes visites à l'hôpital seraient beaucoup moins tolérables sans mes sourcils insolents,” répliqua McBroody avec bien trop de confiance et d’auto-satisfaction, bougeant ses sourcils pour faire bonne mesure, et putain Stiles détestait qu’il ait raison.

“Tu te donnes trop, genre, beaucoup trop de credit,” dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel et en attrapant son t-shirt.

“J’essaie,” répondit McBroody en souriant sournoisement, des rides aux coins des yeux, et Stiles ne savait pas s’il voulait le frapper ou lui sauter dessus ou—

“Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre ses médicaments contre la douleur, juste pour me défoncer afin que je n’ais pas à subir tes réponses spirituelles,” grogna-t-il en plaisantant.

“Tu ne devrais pas,” dit McBroody, le visage soudainement sérieux alors qu’il regardait intensément Stiles. “La dépendance aux anti-douleurs est un problème sérieux.”

Stiles le fixa. Il n’avait pas prévu ça, mais cela lui faisait un peu chaud au coeur que McBroody ne prenne pas ça à la légère. C'était son job, ouais, ouais, mais quand même. Alors il hocha simplement la tête en retour, prit son nouveau oreiller en forme de beignet dans ses bras et suivit McBroody jusqu'à l’accueil des Urgences.

“Attends ici,” ordonna McBroody avant de disparaître.

L'infirmière à l'accueil lui tendit un formulaire à signer. McBroody revint, signa à son tour le formulaire. Stiles essaya de lire son nom de famille, mais c'était un horrible gribouillage et l'infirmière récupéra le formulaire avant que Stiles n’ait eu la chance de le déchiffrer. Il récupéra une boite d'ibuprofène qu’il glissa sous son bras, là où il tenait déjà son oreiller.

“N’en prends pas plus que ce qui est marqué sur la notice,” lui dit McBroody. “Et consulte ton médecin si la douleur ne s'améliore pas.”

Stiles quitta des yeux la boîte d’anti-douleur pour regarder McBroody. Stupidement, il déclara, “Mon médecin n’a pas de sourcils impertinents.”

“Dans ce cas, tu sais où me trouver,” répondit McBroody. Il regardait Stiles avec quelque chose qui pourrait être un véritable sourire au coin de la bouche. Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna et Stiles continua de le regarder alors qu’une infirmière lui tendait le dossier d’un nouveau patient. 

Il quitta l'hôpital, étourdi, se demandant s’il s’agissait toujours de l'anesthésique ou de quelque chose d’autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : (this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me
> 
> Auteur : decideophobia
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : On est déjà à la moitié de cette histoire, je suis contente que ca vous plaise. Prêt/Prête pour la quatrième visite de Stiles ?

**iv.**

Derek était vraiment content d'être sur le point de partir en pause, parce que cette journée avait été désastreuse dès son commencement. Son réveil s'était déréglé, donc il avait failli arriver en retard au travail; il ne l’avait pas été simplement parce que Erica avait accepté de venir le chercher et son style de conduite consistait moins à être attentif au trafic et plus à ce que les autres voitures soient attentives à elle. Il était peut-être un peu nauséeux et au bord de la crise cardiaque quand ils arrivèrent. 

Son service avait commencé avec une jeune femme qui était défoncée à la méthamphétamine. Elle faisait un sacré trip au point de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, qu’elle avait été trouvé dans la rue et amenée aux Urgences. C'était loin d'être sa première patiente droguée, mais quand elle écarta les jambes, en criant à plein poumon “Baise-moi plus fort, daddy,” à personne en particulier, tout en bougeant comme si elle rencontrait les coups de hanches de quelqu’un, Derek sut que cela resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Son patient suivant était un homme d'âge moyen souffrant d’agoraphobie, qui avait été amené par sa fille. Elle s'était assurée de lui donner ses médicaments et son père semblait bien se débrouiller alors qu’il le conduisait dans les Urgences. Derek ne pouvait distinguer aucune blessure évidente, et il supposait que sa fille voulait peut-être soigner sa phobie. Il s’avéra que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. L’homme révéla qu’il n’avait pas lavé ses pieds, ni enlevé ses chaussettes depuis deux ans, et Derek eut beaucoup de mal à ne gémir. Les pieds du patient étaient gangrenés et Derek finit par prescrire des radios qui révélèrent qu’il ne restait presque plus aucun os. Quand il essaya d’enlever les chaussettes du patient, le peu de ses pieds qui restaient, s’ émiettèrent entre ses mains et Derek n’avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de porter des gants.

Le patient suivant de Derek finit par lui vomir dessus, le vomi couvrant sa poitrine et dégoulinant sur le sol; mais autrement, il fut facilement traité. Même Erica eut pitié de lui, s’abstenant de plaisanter sur sa journée de merde. Il était à peine midi.

Il dut prendre une douche car le vomi avait traversé son haut et une partie était même passé sous son col. Derek se garda soigneusement de penser que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Cela portait la poisse et pendant sa première année, il avait été assez stupide pour le dire à voix haute à plusieurs reprises, uniquement pour se retrouver confronté à certains des cas les plus stupéfiants, déchirants et terrifiants qu’il ait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas comme si cela s'était amélioré cependant. De tels cas continuaient d’arriver, indépendamment du fait qu’il ait maudit sa journée ou pas.

Son patient suivant fut un motard, portant toujours son casque. Les ambulanciers s'étaient abstenus de l’enlever en raison de l’extension de ses blessures à la tête et à la colonne vertébrale. Il n’avait pas de pouls et saignait abondamment. Derek effectuait des compressions thoraciques pour que son coeur continue de battre, quand la tête du patient tomba du brancard. Ils la regardèrent tous pendant une seconde. Derek arrêta les compressions, retira ses gants, annonça l’heure du décès et quitta la salle de trauma.

Il était sur le point d’aller chercher Erica et Boyd quand il repéra Stiles, allongé sur l’un des lits. Derek fronça des sourcils en marchant vers l'accueil.

“Lit neuf ?” Demanda-t-il, et Caroline le regarda, vérifiant l’ordinateur.

Elle lui tendit le dossier en lui disant, “Il est venu de lui-même. Douleur abdominale.”

“Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?” Continua Derek.

Caroline haussa les épaules. “Trois heures, plus ou moins.”

Derek jeta un coup d’oeil a la piece. C'était une journée chargée, donc il n'était pas vraiment surpris que personne ne se soit encore occupé de Stiles. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le lit, il regarda le dossier qui était encore vide, mis à part ce que l'infirmière de triage avait écrit.

Stiles jouait avec son téléphone, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran. Il n’y avait pas de couleur sur ses joues ou ses lèvres, et ses yeux étaient inhabituellement ternes. Derek fronça davantage les sourcils alors qu’il s'approchait du lit.

“Encore toi ?” Dit-il, essayant de prendre un ton sarcastique, mais l'inquiétude transparaissait dans son ton. 

La tête de Stiles se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il regardait Derek, surpris, et puis un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres pâles. “Oh, je t’ai manqué ?”

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû savoir que Stiles reconnaîtrait son ton et serait un petit con à ce propos, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas comme si cela dérangeait vraiment Derek. De plus, il était inquiet. La dernière fois que Stiles avait semblé aussi pâle était quand il s'était heurté la tête contre le pare-brise, et penser à cet acte plein de stupidité énervait toujours autant Derek. Étant donné le fait que Stiles était venu de lui-même et pas en ambulance, ça ne devait pas être une blessure traumatique, mais quand même. Stiles était potentiellement un désastre ambulant constant.

Derek mit de côté le dossier, attrapa une chaise et s’assit. “Alors, douleur abdominale.” Il lança un regard à Stiles.

Stiles soupira, rangeant son téléphone. “Ouais.”

“Remonte un peu ton t-shirt,” ordonna Derek alors qu’il enfilait des gants. Il commença à examiner l’abdomen de Stiles, et recolta une grimace et un sursaut quand il inspecta son côté droit.

“Seulement le côté droit ?”

Stiles acquiesça.

“Quand est-ce que la douleur a commencé ?”

Stiles sembla y penser. “Il y a environ un jour et demi,” répondit-il. “Ça fait vraiment très mal. Au début, je pensais que c'était seulement un mal de ventre, donc j’ai mis une bouteille d’eau chaude dessus, mais ça ne s’est pas amélioré. Maintenant, seul le côté droit me fait mal.”

“Des vomissements ou des nausées ?”

“Des nausées oui, des vomissements non.”

“As-tu mangé ?”

“Pas vraiment,” dit Stiles. “Mon père m'a fait manger des crackers, mais c’est tout.”

Derek saisit à nouveau le dossier et gribouilla les informations à l'intérieur. “As-tu expérimenté un traumatisme à l’abdomen avant que la douleur ne commence ?”

“Je sais que c’est choquant, mais non,” dit Stiles en souriant, taquinant clairement Derek. “J’ai réussi à ne pas me blesser ou à foncer dans quelque chose pour une fois.”

“C’est un miracle,” fit remarquer Derek, et Stiles sembla apprécier la remarque, malgré la douleur. “Nous allons faire une échographie pour voir ce qu’il se passe.”

Il demanda Boyd d’amener l’une des machines et ordonna à Stiles de baisser un peu la ceinture de son pantalon. “Ça va être froid,” le prévient-il avant d’asperger le ventre de Stiles de gel. “Et c’est parti.”

Derek déplaça le capteur sur l’abdomen de Stiles. Il pouvait voir Stiles du coin de l’oeil, tendre la tête pour pouvoir regarder lui aussi le moniteur.

“C’est mon appendice, n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda-t-il alors que Derek commença à cliquer sur la photo. Derek lui jeta un rapide coup d’oeil, et Stiles roula des yeux. “Tu vas devoir me le dire de toute façon, alors autant le faire maintenant. Je ne suis pas stupide. Une douleur dans la partie inférieure droite de l’abdomen, c’est sûr que c’est l’appendice.”

Derek haussa un sourcil. “Et tu es venu voir un modeste docteur comme moi pour être correctement diagnostiqué, Dr Stiles ?”

Stiles lui sourit, mais grimaça juste après quand Derek bougea à nouveau le capteur de l'échographie. “Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne expérience pédagogique pour toi.”

Il avait raison, cependant, c'était l’appendice, et ça n’avait pas l’air bien. Il prit un nouveau cliché et se tourna vers Boyd.

“Appelle la chirurgie générale,” lui dit-il, avant de se retourner vers Stiles pour nettoyer le gel. “J’ai besoin d’une consultation.”

Quand il leva les yeux, le regard de Stiles était fermement fixé sur lui. Bien qu’il soit pâle et un peu fiévreux, il n’y avait aucun autre signe indiquant qu’il semblait beaucoup souffrir.

“C’est mauvais ?” Demanda-t-il doucement, mais le visage toujours fermé. Derek abaissa son t-shirt. “Tu peux me le dire. J'étais là quand Scott a eu l’appendicite et qu’ils ont dû lui retirer, mais le docteur n'avait pas l’air aussi grave que toi. Enfin, encore une fois, personne n’a jamais l’air aussi grave que toi. Tu as une vraie  _ bitch face _ . Je suis immunisé, mais tu devrais vraiment sourire davantage, sinon tu vas effrayer les autres patients.” _ (Bitch face peut être traduit par ‘tête de farce’) _

“Sourire donne des rides,” dit Derek, pince-sans-rire. “Une  _ bitch fac _ e te garde joli.”

Stiles rigola. Il murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe que Derek ne comprit pas et puis, plus fort, il demande, “Es-tu même capable de sourire ? Genre est-ce que tu as lu des trucs sur le sujet ? Comment ça marche ?”

Derek remonta les coins de sa bouche avec ses doigts. Stiles gloussa, riant et pleurant en même temps, tenant son estomac. Il souffrait énormément et Derek se sentit presque mal de le faire rire.

“Tu es le pire,” respira Stiles, reprenant son souffle entre deux petits bruits qui ressemblaient à des rires. 

“Tu semble aimer ça,” rétorqua Derek en haussant les épaules. 

Laura arriva juste au moment où Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre, et les mots semblèrent mourir dans sa bouche. Il regardait entre Derek et elle avec de grands yeux.

“Oh mon Dieu, il y en a une autre comme toi,” murmura-t-il à voix haute, et Laura eut un grand sourire, apparemment (ou délibérément) inconsciente que ce n'était pas un compliment. Stiles s'étouffa. “Je le reprends. Elle peut sourire !”

Derek roula des yeux tellement fort qu’il risquait de se coincer quelque chose, et Laura gloussa. Elle tendit la main à Stiles. 

“Bonjour, je suis le Dr Hale,” se présenta-t-elle. “Celle qui ne perd pas dix ans de sa vie à chaque fois qu’un sourire traverse son visage.”

“Oui, mais regarde, elle a des rides,” déclara Derek en désignant son visage, et Laura lui donna un coup de coude.

Stiles gémit, se cambrant sur le lit, le visage tordu, entre l’amusement et la douleur.

“D’accord, d’accord, ça suffit,” dit Laura en s’approchant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles, le poussant doucement pour le rallonger sur le lit. “Qu’est-ce qu’on a ?”

Derek libéra le tabouret, et elle s’assit, se rapprochant du moniteur de l'échographe. “Là,” dit Derek en désignant la zone marquée, et Laura se concentra dessus, les sourcils froncés.

“Mmh,” fit-elle en regardant les images. “Ouais, nous avons besoin de l'emmener immédiatement au bloc,” dit Laura a Stiles, et puis, elle se tourna vers Derek, “Appelle-les et dis-leur de se préparer pour une appendicectomie laparoscopique.”

Derek jeta un coup d’oeil à Stiles qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, semblant si c'était possible encore plus pâle qu'avant. Il serra rapidement la jambe de Stiles avant de se tourner pour appeler le bloc. Stiles était entre de bonnes mains avec elle, et comme elle était la chirurgienne, c'était à elle d’expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

C'était seulement une appendicectomie, pensa Derek, essayant de se rassurer. L’appendice de Stiles n'était pas rompu, le taux de succès était donc élevée. Cependant, les images n’avaient pas l’air très belles, et le fait que Laura soit d’accord, ne le faisait pas particulièrement se sentir mieux. Il était surpris de voir à quel point l'état de Stiles l'inquiétait vu qu’il avait déjà diagnostiqué des appendicites auparavant, et ça ne l’avait jamais autant affecté.

Sa journée continuait d'être merveilleuse. 

Quand il revint, Stiles avait déjà les formulaires de consentement entre les mains, les signant de manière tremblotante. Laura donnait des instructions a Boyd sur la procédure à suivre avant l'opération. Derek s’assit sur le tabouret que Laura avait libéré et toucha délicatement le bras de Stiles pour attirer son attention. Les yeux de Stiles le fixèrent, incertain.

“Veux-tu que j’appelle ton père ?” Demanda Derek alors que Boyd récupérait les formulaires de consentement et commença à s’occuper de l’intraveineuse.

Stiles soupira profondément et se passa une main dans les cheveux. “Appelle-le quand je sortirais de chirurgie.”

“Tu es sûr ?”

Stiles se pinça les lèvres. “Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment ou quand je serais sur la table de toute façon.”

Derek acquiesça. Il n'était pas nécessairement d’accord avec la décision de Stiles, mais il la comprenait aussi.

“Euh,” dit alors Stiles, attrapant le badge sur la poitrine de Derek, et Derek baissa les yeux. “Dr Derek Hale. Et moi qui pensais que ton nom était vraiment McBroody.”

Derek roula des yeux, et Stiles lui sourit paresseusement. Derek lui jeta un coup d’oeil alors qu’il se préparait à attacher une perfusion. Apparemment, il lui donnait également de la morphine, vu la manière dont le corps se detendait.

“Dr Derek Hale est plus joli que McBroody,” minauda Stiles en le regardant. “Même si ça convient toujours.”

Derek se renfrogna. Il avait toujours ce badge que Erica lui avait fait, et elle continuait d’en créer des nouveaux pour les coller sur son vrai badge de temps en temps. “Ce n’est pas le cas,” insista-t-il, mais Stiles lui sourit.

Il désigna les sourcils de Derek. “Ils ressemblent à deux chenilles énervées.”

Boyd sourit silencieusement, et Derek souhaitait qu’il ait attendu avec la morphine.

“Alors l’autre Dr Hale…” commença Stiles, regardant intensément Derek. Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais cela ressemblait clairement à une question.

“C’est ma soeur,” répondit Derek. “Elle a grandi, défoncée à quelque chose. Je pense que cela s’appelle peut-être l’amour.”

Stiles ricana. “Non, mais sérieusement.”

Derek haussa les épaules. “Sérieusement, elle ne voit pas la même quantité de stupidité que moi chaque jour, alors elle a beaucoup plus foi en l'humanité que moi.” 

“Peut-être que tu devrais reconsidérer ta spécialité alors,” suggéra Stiles.

“Ma vie serait tellement ennuyeuse sans toutes les histoires que je pourrais raconter,” répondit impassible Derek. “De plus, j’ai déjà vu beaucoup trop de choses pour que cela change mon point de vue.”

“Tu veux toujours aider les plus stupides,” fit remarquer Stiles, regardant attentivement le visage de Derek. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que quand Derek avait commencé à le traiter, donc la morphine faisait correctement son travail ce qui calma un peu Derek. Au moins, Stiles ne souffrait plus autant.

Derek haussa les épaules. “Je finirais tout seul sur la planète si je le fais pas , et je me développe grâce à la stupidité des autres.”

Stiles haussa un sourcil à ce propos, rendant ses yeux encore plus grands, et Derek baissa la tête. “Tu t’enerve de la stupidité des gens,” dit-il. “Au contraire, tu vas mourir parce que quelqu’un d’autre aura fait quelque chose d’incroyablement stupide, et que tu te lanceras dans un telle diatribe que cela fera exploser toutes tes artères.”

Boyd renifla vraiment fort à ce commentaire, et Derek savait très bien qu’il en entendrait parler par Erica plus tard.

Derek soupira. “Je n’apprecie pas.” Cela sonna beaucoup trop défensif. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les gens étaient si bêtes qu’ils se blessaient pour des choses qui auraient facilement pu être évitées.

“Cela prend vraiment dix ans de ta vie quand tu es sympa, n’est-ce pas ?” Lui sourit narquoisement Stiles, et Derek ne s'était jamais senti aussi compris de sa vie. 

“Cela pourrait littéralement me mettre dans la tombe de façon précoce,” confirma-t-il, acquiesçant, et Stiles sourit. 

“Je l'emmène maintenant,” dit Boyd, remontant les barrières du lit de Stiles. Le sourire de Stiles s'effaça de son visage, et Derek serra doucement son épaule avant que Boyd ne pousse le lit en direction des ascenseurs. Le cas de Stiles n'était plus entre ses mains maintenant, mais il faillit les suivre, histoire de s’assurer que l'opération se passait bien. Il ne le fit pas, cependant. Il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire à présent.

Son estomac gronda, lui rappelant qu’il n’avait toujours pas pris sa pause. Derek se tourna pour aller chercher à manger, envoyant un message a Laura sur le chemin pour qu’elle le prévienne dès que l'opération de Stiles serait finie. 

Laura lui envoya un message un peu plus tard. Derek vérifia sa montre et constata que l'opération avait été pris moins de temps que prévu, ce qui voulait probablement dire que tout s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

Il était sortit de la salle d'opération maintenant. Son appendice avait été envoyé à la pathologie; il s’en était fallu de peu. Tout s'était passé sans problème, cependant. Il allait être comme neuf.

Derek ignora le fait qu’elle lui donna plus d’informations qu’il n’en avait demandé, ne voulant pas chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Au lieu de ça, il appela le père de Stiles et, lui expliqua rapidement et calmement ce qui s'était passé avant de lui donner les détails sur où il pouvait trouver son fils.

Derek attendit la fin de son service pour aller voir Stiles. A ce moment-là, son père était déjà venu et reparti, et Derek vérifia les constantes de Stiles alors qu’il se glissait dans la pièce. Stiles cligna des yeux, un sourire idiot sur le visage alors qu’il regardait Derek se déplacer dans la chambre.

“Tu es toujours là,” fit remarquer inutilement Stiles.

“Ouais. Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien.”

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Derek, son sourire s’agrandissant. “Awwww,” roucoula-t-il. Il leva sa main pour imiter un pistolet, fit semblant de lui tirer dessus , en fermant l’un de ses yeux. “Ta soeur m’a donné des analgésiques incroyables, donc ça va trooooop bien.”

Derek pouvait voir ça et il était sur le point de le faire remarquer quand Stiles se redressa un peu, ses grands yeux écarquillés. “Hé, est-ce que tu perds dix ans de ta vie aussi si tu montres que tu t’inquiète, comme aujourd’hui, avec moi ça te coûterait au moins vingt ans.”

Il sourit, incapable de s’en empêcher, et les yeux de Stiles s’agrandirent encore davantage. “Whoa,” se moqua-t-il à voix basse. “Trente !”

Derek rigola et leva les yeux au ciel. “C’est seulement quand je souris, et comme je ne prévois pas de vivre plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, c’est bon.”

“Hé,” dit Stiles. “Je suis le seul qui te fais sourire.” Il semblait très satisfait de cette pensée, se blottissant dans la couverture, ses yeux se fermants.

Derek lui tapota le bras. “Rétablis-toi bien,” dit-il calmement, et Stiles grogna en réponse, les yeux clos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : (this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me
> 
> Auteur : decideophobia
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Avant-dernier chapitre… Gros rapprochement en perspective…

**v.**

Stiles commença à sauter sur place avec enthousiasme, en chantant : “Il l’a fait, il l’a fait,” quand il entendit un cri venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Lydia lui lança un regard entre la contrariété et la confusion, ce qui n’empecha pas un énorme sourire de s'étendre sur son visage.

“Qui a fait quoi ?” Demanda Lydia, impatiente, agrippant son bras pour l'empêcher de sautiller.

“Attends.” Stiles fixait la porte menant au patio.

Ils étaient tous dans le jardin de Allison, célébrant son anniversaire, et Stiles était surpris du nombre de personnes présentes. Il ne les connaissait pas tous, surtout ses amis de l'université, mais Stiles avait parlé à plusieurs d’entre eux et il s’entendait bien avec eux. Lydia continuait à l’interroger sur certains d’entre eux, visiblement à la rechercher de ceux qui l’auraient intéressés. 

Lydia fronça les sourcils pile au moment où Allison et Scott sortaient de la maison, se tenant les mains et Allison avait le visage rougit de bonheur, qui était parfaitement assorti au sourire qui fendait le visage de Scott.

“Nous sommes fiancés !” Annonça Allison en riant alors qu’elle levait la main pour présenter sa bague et tout le monde se mit à les applaudir, à siffler et à les féliciter. 

Stiles commença à sautiller de nouveau, incapable de contenir son excitation. Il jeta son bras autour de Scott et le serra fort, le tapant dans le dos. Sa voix avait soudainement disparu, ému, il serra donc son meilleur ami une fois de plus et alla embrasser Allison qui renifla joyeusement dans son cou. Lydia semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes alors qu’elle se pinçait soigneusement les lèvres pour éviter de se laisser submerger par, ce que supposait Stiles être, l'émotion. Son sourire était aveuglant quand il prit place sur son visage cependant, et Stiles regarda Lydia prendre le visage d'Allison entre ses mains et lui dire quelque chose qui fit autant rire que pleurer Allison. 

Plus tard, Allison s’assit à côté de lui et cogna sa bouteille de bière contre la sienne. “Tu étais au courant ?” Elle agita les doigts de sa main droite.

Stiles sourit. “Ouais,” acquiesça-t-il en riant un peu. “Nous avons un peu trop bu l’autre jour, et quand il m’a présenté la bague, j’ai tout d’abord pensé qu’il nous avait confondu à cause de son état d'ébriété.” 

Allison gloussa et baissa la tete, ses fossettes bien visibles. Elle prit une gorgée de sa bière. “Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton docteur sexy ?”

Stiles commença à retirer l'étiquette de la bouteille. “Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.” Même s’il disait ça, il pensait à la dernière fois qu’il avait été à l'hôpital, la chaleur lui montant au visage alors qu’il se rappelait de McBroody passant dans sa chambre chaque jour pour le reste de son séjour. 

_ Tu sais que tu peux juste l’appeler Dr Hale, pas vrai ? Ou… je veux dire, Derek passe aussi, je suppose. Si tu le voulais.. _

“Oh s’il te plait, tu n’as pas arrêté de parler de lui depuis la première fois qu’il s’est occupé de toi,” le taquina Allison, en cognant son épaule contre la sienne. “Certes, au début, tu te plaignais de façon incessante et maintenant c’est essentiellement une chanson d’amour, mais tu le sais bien.”

“C’est un connard,” dit tendrement Stiles même s’il essaya d’ajouter le plus d’agacement possible dans sa voix.

“ Je crois me rappeler que c’est ce qui te plait.”

Stiles lui lança un regard noir, et elle sourit autour du goulot de sa bouteille. Il soupira alors, haussant légèrement les épaules et recommença à gratter l'étiquette.

“C’est vraiment gentil que tu penses—je sais pas, à moi, je suppose, ou—à nous… peu importe, mais je sais pertinemment que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher parce qu’il a régulièrement des anévrismes à force de traiter des gens qui se blessent tout seul en faisant des conneries, et je fais partie de ces gens qui—certes—n’essaient pas d’aller aux Urgences intentionnellement mais qui ont, appelons ça comme ça provisoirement, une légère tendance à—”

“Faire des choses débiles qui finissent par les blesser,” finit Allison. Elle sourit narquoisement alors qu’elle le regardait, un sourcil haussé montrant qu’elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde aux conneries qu’il racontait.

“En gros, oui.”

“L’appendicite n'était pas de ta faute,” fit-elle remarquer. “Ta blessure au coccyx… n'était techniquement pas de ta faute non plus, même si tu aurais pu faire plus attention à la route.”

Stiles lui jeta un nouveau regard noir. “Merci.”

Allison leva les yeux au ciel. “D’accord, écoute, je me souviens très bien que tu n'arrêtais pas de raconter comment il t’avait dit qu’il perdait dix ans de vie à chaque fois qu’il souriait, et combien de fois il t'avait souri quand il te rendait visite. Il doit être descendu à quoi, trente ans maintenant, donc tu devrais probablement agir vite avant que tous les sourires qu’il t’a fait ne le tuent.”

Stiles pouvait sentir tout son visage rougir à ses mots, parce qu’il se rappelait à peine cette conversation. Les médicaments qu’ils lui avaient donné étaient vraiment efficaces, mais ils l’avaient aussi vraiment bien defoncé. Ce n'était pas juste que Allison utilise ca contre lui maintenant.

“Tu sais bien qu’il plaisantait,” répondit sans conviction Stiles.

Allison le frappa dans le tibia. “Ce que tu es entrain de faire actuellement,” dit-elle en se levant et en le montrant du doigt, “est le genre de conneries qui finissent par te blesser aussi.”

Elle le laissa comme ca, et Stiles soupira alors qu’il se passait une main dans les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas trop penser à Derek parce que s’il le faisait, il laisserait libre cours à son fantasme et il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser partir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait que Derek avait continué de passer le voir après l'opération, mais il avait apprécié les visites de Derek, aussi brèves qu’elles l’aient été. 

Derek venait toujours après que son service à l'hôpital soit fini, et la plupart du temps il paraissait épuisé. Stiles pouvait le dire, il savait très bien à quoi ressemblait son père après une dure journée de travail, et la façon dont Derek se laissait tomber sur une chaise en laissant échapper un soupir, le lui rappelait. Pourtant, il prenait toujours le temps de demander à Stiles comment il allait et ce qu’avaient dit les infirmières et les médecins sur l'état de ses incisions et les progrès de sa guérison. La plupart de ses visites ne duraient pas longtemps, mais il resta deux fois et ils finirent par parler pendant deux heures. Stiles avait demandé à Derek ce qu'était sa spécialité, et il s'avéra que son internat était un mélange de médecine d’urgence et de médecine interne. Derek lui raconta ce que c'était de travailler avec sa soeur et pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas se spécialiser en chirurgie comme elle; Stiles lui parla de son doctorat en ingénierie et comment il pensait parfois à essayer la criminologie parce que c'était aussi une branche qui le fascinait beaucoup. Cela fit un peu effet boule de neige après ça, et Stiles demanda à Derek son Top 5 des blessures les plus stupides qu’il avait soigné et il le regarda s’énerver en se remémorant les cas. Derek avait soufflé et levé les yeux au ciel après qu’il ait surpris Stiles en train d’essayer difficilement de retenir un rire joyeux. Il s’avéra que Stiles ne faisait pas partie de son Top 5 après tout.

Stiles n’osait pas penser que ces visites avaient plus de signification que ce qu’elles n’étaient vraiment. Derek était son docteur, ils ne s'étaient jamais vu en dehors de l'hôpital et Stiles le connaissait à peine. Pour tout ce qu’il en savait, Derek continuait de venir le voir pour s’assurer que Stiles ne s'était pas à nouveau accidentellement blessé, à cause de sa facheuse tendance à faire des trucs idiots. Scott continuait à se moquer de lui, et disait que peut-être Stiles avait embêté Derek pour qu’il prenne soin de lui. Ce pourquoi Stiles aurait été offensé si ce n'était pas totalement improbable.

Quand Scott l’appela, Stiles décida de repousser ses pensées à plus tard. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison d’essayer de donner du sens à ça alors qu’il n’arrivait même pas à le comprendre de toute façon. Il devrait parler avec Derek, peut-être, et cette—cette idée était tellement délirante que cela le fit presque rire.

Stiles se faufila jusqu'à Scott qui se tenait près du gril, laissant échapper des gémissements de bonheur alors qu’il mordait dans une crevette. “Mec, Stiles,” dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée, “tu dois essayer ça. Elles sont délicieuses.”

Stiles fit une grimace. Il avait réussi à vivre sa vie jusqu'à maintenant sans jamais avoir essayé de manger des fruits de mer et il se sentait parfaitement bien avec cette décision. Sa mère aimait toutes sortes de fruits de mer mais Stiles faisait des caprices à chaque fois qu’elle essayait de lui en faire en manger. Ces trucs étaient toujours spongieux, ondulés, étrangement chancelant—tout simplement : dégoûtant à regarder. Stiles avait un problèmes avec les aliments qui étaient étrangement dégoûtants de part leur forme, leur couleur ou leur consistance, et les crustacés semblaient juste…pas bons.

“Au moins, essaie avant de dire que tu n’aimes pas ça,” dit Lydia en roulant des yeux. Elle retira délicatement une des crevettes de sa brochette et la mit dans sa bouche. 

“C’est trop bon, Stiles,” gémit Scott, et ouais, Stiles pourrait bien manger toutes les crevettes de la brochette de Scott, parce que c'étaient des gémissements pornographiques. Cela évoqua une image mentale dont Stiles n’avait tout simplement pas besoin dans sa vie. Certes, il n’y avait que très peu de lignes que les deux ne traversaient pas, et c'était l’une d’entre elles.

Normalement, il aurait dit non. Il aimait la nourriture, vraiment, il pourrait manger toute la journée si quelqu’un le lui permettait, mais les trucs qu’il n’aimait pas, il ne les toucherait même pas avec un bâton. Mais chacun de ses amis mangeaient des crevettes et ils s'émerveillent tous devant leur goût, l'intérêt culinaire de Stiles était donc piqué, même si toujours avec de l'hésitation. C'était assez pour le rendre curieux, alors il demanda à Scott pour l’une des siennes, fermant les yeux pour imaginer qu’il mangeait un burger, et prit une bouchée. 

En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si mal. La texture était certes visqueuse, mais le goût la compensait largement. Elles étaient juteuses, délicieusement ailées et vraiment, vraiment pornographiquement bonnes. Stiles mit le reste de la crevette dans sa bouche, se tourna pour prendre une brochette et découvrit qu’il n’en restait plus. Il laissa échapper de nombreux grognements mécontents jusqu'à ce que Jackson, de toutes les personnes présentes, lui tende ses crevettes dans le seul but de le faire taire. Stiles les prit volontiers. Il avait l’habitude d’agacer les gens jusqu'à ce qu’il lui donne ce qu’il voulait. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure qualité mais cela donnait de bons résultats.

Stiles ne le remarqua pas au début, alors que sa peau commençait à le démanger. Ils étaient en plein milieu d’un tour du jeu Blanc-Manger Coco et il riait aux éclats. Cependant, la démangeaison ne se calmait pas et rire devint de plus en plus dur. Une étrange sensation parcourait son corps, sa langue commença à être lourde et son coeur battait inhabituellement vite, considerant qu’il n’avait rien fait qui puisse le justifier. Cela commença si rapidement que Stiles ne réalisa pas ce qu’il se passait jusqu'à ce que Lydia le regarde avec les yeux écarquillés et le teint pâle alors qu’il essayait de dire quelque chose, et les gens autour de la table se turent subitement.

“Mec,” dit Scott, un pli d'inquiétude entre les sourcils. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

Il se sentait mal. Un peu comme s’il avait trop bu mais il avait à peine bu un verre ce soir. Son coeur continuait de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile.

“Stiles ?” Demanda Allison. Elle était assise le plus près de lui. Elle posa une main sur son bras. 

“Mmmh,” fit Stiles, alors qu’il réalisait de façon hébété qu’il commençait à paniquer.

Il y eut un moment de silence. 

“Il fait une réaction anaphylactique,” dit alors Lydia et se leva si vite que les cartes s'éparpillèrent partout. “Nous devons l’emmener à l'hôpital !”

A partir de là, tout se passa comme dans un brouillard. Entre le sang qui battait fort dans ses oreilles, son incapacité apparente et inexpliquée à former des mots, et la panique qui montait, il enregistrait à peine que Scott le tenait Il murmurait quelque chose, ça semblait apaisant mais Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer dessus. Ils étaient dans une voiture, remarqua-t-il un peu plus tard, et qu’ils étaient en train de bouger.

Ensuite, Scott attrapa délicatement son visage. “Nous sommes à l'hôpital,” dit-il, la voix calme, mais son ton était insistent comme s’il voulait que Stiles comprenne. “Tout va bien se passer.”

Stiles plissa les yeux à cause des lumières crues de la salle des Urgences alors qu’il se faisait pousser à l'intérieur. Scott était là, et Lydia aussi, et ils le suivaient, expliquant rapidement ce qui se passait. Il entendit une voix familière et puis le visage de Derek apparut dans son champs de vision, ayant l’air malade d'inquiétude. Stiles reconnut Boyd sur le côté du brancard, et Derek donna des ordres.

C'était une effervescence de bruits et de couleurs. On lui posa un masque à oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche, et une intraveineuse que Stiles vit Boyd accroché au-dessus de sa tête. Derek avait à nouveau une aiguille dans la main contre laquelle Stiles aurait bien aimé protester, mais il la sentit ensuite percer la peau de sa cuisse avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Cela ne fit pas aussi mal qu’il le pensait, mais là encore, c'était peut-être parce que son cerveau était toujours trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait.

Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoula. Il cligna des yeux alors que les sourcils interrogateurs de Derek réapparaissaient au-dessus de lui, un expression un peu plus calme sur le visage. Derek parlait toujours cependant, mais Stiles ne pensait pas que cela lui était destiné. Il ne pouvait pas répondre de toute façon; c'était comme si cela arrivait à quelqu’un d’autre, ou peut-être que c'était un rêve. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire mais tout semblait irréaliste, comme un horrible cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Cependant serait-ce un cauchemar si Derek était dedans ? Il inspira profondément, l’air entrant plus facilement maintenant que quelques instants auparavant. Peut-être qu’il rêvait éveillé; peut-être était-ce la façon de son subconscient pour lui dire qu’il devait parler avec Derek, de le faire revenir dans sa vie, au moins pour un petit moment. Ils ne se croisaient qu'à l’hôpital, donc c'était peut-être un moyen pas-si-subtil pour le voir. Evidemment, son cerveau imaginerait un scénario dramatique, comme si Stiles pouvait rencontrer Derek ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital. Comme si c'était tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir : des rencontres sporadiques aux Urgences, jusqu'à ce que soit Stiles réussisse à se sortir de cette phase, ou que Derek subisse des dommages au cerveau à force d'être tellement agacé par la propension de Stiles a avoir des accidents stupides.

Le cerveau de Stiles était bizarre. Il l’avait toujours su.

Derek le regardait maintenant, le regard si intense que Stiles avait l’impression d'être dénudé. Une large main vient se poser sur son front, écartant doucement et gentiment les cheveux de ses yeux, frottant délicatement sa peau. 

“Tu vas aller bien,”dit Derek et Stiles soupira profondément. “Stiles, tu vas bien aller, d’accord ? Je m’occupe de toi.”

Stiles parvint à faire un faible signe de tête, et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine au petit sourire soulagé qu’il reçut en retour. Derek leva les yeux à cela; vers le moniteur, pensa Stiles, en entendant les bips qui suivaient son rythme cardiaque. Son coeur ne semblait plus battre la chamade, parce que Derek le regardait à nouveau, sa main caressant toujours doucement la tête de Stiles.

Il se réveilla sans se souvenir de s'être endormi. Stiles leva les yeux et vit la machine qui surveillait ses signes vitaux, mais à part le son de son rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur, la chambre était silencieuse. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte qu’il se sentait normal à nouveau : sa respiration était régulière, son coeur ne tambourinait plus dans sa poitrine, les démangeaisons avaient disparu et sa langue ne semblait plus étrangement lourde non plus. Pourtant, il ressentait une étrange sorte d'épuisement. 

Il leva les yeux quand la porte s’ouvrit, et le coeur de Stiles rata un battement et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Boyd lui jeta un regard mais autrement ne sembla pas plus dérangé que cela. “Content de te voir réveillé,” dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers Stiles. Ses yeux parcoururent l'écran du moniteur avant de se poser à nouveau sur Stiles. “Comment tu te sens ?”

Stiles fit comme si son visage n'était pas rouge et chaud, et qu’il n'avait pas espéré que quelqu’un d’autre vienne le voir. “Euh,” dit-il, “je ne sais pas. Comme si je m'étais fait renversé par un camion, mais peut-être aussi comme si j’avais couru un marathon sans m'être préparé. Je ne saurais dire.”

Boyd hocha la tête alors qu’il inclinait un peu le lit pour que Stiles ne soit plus totalement allongé. “Ca va passer,” expliqua-t-il. Il finit ce qu’il était venu faire, et alors qu’il marchait vers la porte, il se retourna et dit, “Je vais aller chercher Derek.”

Stiles pensa qu’il devait vraiment être transparent si même Boyd l’avait remarqué, mais Boyd roula légèrement des yeux devant l’expression de Stiles comme s’il pouvait lire les pensées de Stiles. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot cependant.

Stiles pouvait à nouveau entendre le sang battre dans ses oreilles, mais pour une raison totalement différente maintenant. Il pensait qu’il en avait fini avec tout ce béguin-qui-me-fait-perdre-la-tête-quand-je-te-vois, mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas. Le souvenir de l’expression de Derek quand il s'était penché au-dessus de Stiles dans la salle des urgences n’aidait pas à arranger les choses. Derek avait l’air tellement inquiet mais aussi si déterminé à le soigner. Stiles déglutit et essaya de maîtriser son coeur palpitant.

Derek arriva pratiquement en volant dans sa chambre. Un stéthoscope pendait autour de son cou et il portait une paire de lunettes à monture noire, ses cheveux étaient en pétard, et Stiles sut instantanément qu’il était complètement et irrémédiablement perdu. Un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage dès qu’il aperçut Stiles.Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lit, tira une chaise et s’assit, ses yeux se posant d’abord sur le moniteur. Derek sembla satisfait des constantes de Stiles parce qu’il exhala profondément avant de se concentrer sur Stiles.

“Hé,” dit-il avec un plus petit sourire maintenant mais qui néanmoins était encore assez puissant pour potentiellement provoquer une crise cardiaque à Stiles.

“Arrête de sourire ou tu vas mourir très jeune,” fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles, et ouais, il devrait travailler sur ce filtre cerveau-bouche.

Derek rit doucement. “Je vais bien,” assura-t-il, les yeux plissés au coin, et Stiles pourrait simplement… l’embrasser. “Comment vas-tu ?”

“Mieux maintenant,” répondit Stiles en regardant fixement Derek afin de ne rater aucunes des minuscules bizarreries et expressions de son visage. Il était certain de pouvoir regarder Derek toute la journée. Oh mon Dieu, il était un tel loser, et Derek ne devait jamais le savoir.

“Tu as fait peur à tes amis,” lui dit doucement Derek. “À moi aussi.”

Stiles se renfrogna. “Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? J’allais bien, et puis l’instant suivant, Scott et Lydia m'amenaient ici.”

“Tu as fait une réaction anaphylactique. Ton ami Scott a dit que c'était probablement dû aux crevettes que tu as mangées.”

“Oh.” Stiles posa sa main sur son front. Ouais, ça… aurait du sens, en quelque sorte. “Je n’ai jamais mangé de crevettes ou de fruits de mer auparavant. Ils ont l’air si dégoûtants, alors vraiment… penser que j’ai failli mourir la première fois que j’ai décidé d’essayer quelque chose de nouveau.”

“Tu as de la chance que ton amie est compris si vite ce qu’il se passait,” dit Derek. Son regard était tellement doux que Stiles dut déglutir et détourner le regard.

“Eh bien, ouais, c’est un genie/être humain incroyable,” répondit Stiles.

“Je vais te garder ici pour la nuit,” commença Derek. “Tu as très bien réagi au traitement, donc je ne suis plus inquiet, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Cela pourrait être utile que tu te fasse tester pour d’autres fruits de mer si tu prévois d’en manger. Tu n’es peut-être pas allergique à tous.”

“Oh non. Non, non, non,” dit Stiles en levant les mains. “J’en ai officiellement fini avec les fruits de mer. Je ne les toucherais même pas avec bâton.”

Derek étouffa un rire. 

“Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que je dois toujours avoir un Epi-pen avec moi ?” Demanda Stiles. Même s’il ne serait probablement pas capable de l’utiliser lui-même tout seul. Il détestait vraiment les aiguilles.

“Tu devrais aller bien tant que tu ne manges pas de crevettes ou d’autres fruits de mer,” dit Derek avec un autre rire étouffé, secouant un peu la tête. “C’est différent pour tout le monde cependant. Certaines personnes ont des réactions allergiques en touchant les fruits de mer ou à cause de la vapeur de cuisson, donc tu devrais peut-etre faire attention a ca. Tu devras également faire attention à comment d’autres produits frais ont été stockés, par exemple, s’ils ont ete prepare a proximite de fruits de mer. Et il vaudrait mieux garder un oeil sur les étiquettes des emballages alimentaires.” 

“D’accord,” acquiesça Stiles. C'était facile. Pouah, des fruits de mer, il avait toujours su qu’ils étaient dégueulasses, et maintenant ils avaient essayé de le tuer.

Un silence s’installa entre eux, et Stiles commença à devenir nerveux. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l’aise mais ce n'était pas gênant non plus. Il voulait dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, il voulait—il ne savait même pas. Derek serra ses mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux retournant regarder le moniteur.

“J’ai, euh, appele ton père. Il est venu rapidement après que tu te sois endormi et il a été rappelé au poste, mais je l’ai appelé quand Boyd m’a dit que tu étais réveillé. Il devrait être là d’ici peu,” déclara finalement Derek.

Stiles lui sourit, reconnaissant que Derek ait pensé à ça. “Merci.”

Ils se regardaient, et Derek avait aussi un sourire sur les lèvres, et Stiles ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il tendit la main pour tapoter maladroitement la main de Derek.

“Merci de prendre soin de moi à chaque fois,” dit Stiles, la voix un peu enrouée. “J’espère vraiment que je ne t’agacerai littéralement pas à mort.”

Derek attrapa ses doigts avec sa main, les serrant légèrement, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Stiles. “Je t’ai déjà dit que tu ne le ferais pas. Tu n’es pas dans mon Top 5, tu te rappelles ?”

Stiles fit la moue, son cœur battant à nouveau à tout rompre. Il aurait vraiment aimé ne pas être branché à un moniteur cardiaque parce qu’ils pouvaient tous deux le voir et l’entendre. 

“Tu as de nouvelles histoires pour moi ?” Demanda Stiles.

Derek roula des yeux tellement fort que Stiles craint un moment qu’ils ne lui sortent de la tête. “J’ai eu un patient l’autre jour qui pensait avoir le ténia et pour confirmer son diagnostic, il s’est enfoncé une caméra dans le côlon.”

“Attends, est-ce que nous parlons de l’objectif d’un appareil photo reflex, ou—?”

“Oh mon Dieu,” gémit Derek en se couvrant les yeux de sa main libre. “C'était une image dont je n’avais vraiment pas besoin dans ma vie.”

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il baissa les yeux sur l’endroit où Derek tenait toujours sa main, son pouce caressant les phalanges de Stiles.

“Non, c'était une goPro, je pense. Ce n'était pas terrible dans les deux cas,” dit Derek. Stiles aurait beaucoup adore avoir le visage irrité de Derek quand ce patient avait été amené aux Urgences. 

“As-tu déjà été aux Urgences en tant que patient ?” Demanda Stiles après qu’ils se soient bien reinstallés. 

Derek resta muet, y réfléchissant visiblement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se frotta le visage avec une main, laissant ses lunettes un peu de travers sur son nez, et dit, “Je te dis seulement ça parce que je sais que si tu interroge Laura a ce sujet, elle te le dira et donnera l’impression que c'était bien pire que ça ne l'était réellement.”

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureux du fait que Derek pense qu’il pourrait avoir d’autres contacts avec sa soeur. C'était stupide, cela ne voulait probablement rien dire mais cela faisait quand même palpiter le coeur de Stiles.

“D’accord, j'étais, je ne sais pas, bien trop vieux pour que cela se soit produit à cet âge-là, honnêtement,” commença Derek en soupirant à nouveau. “J’ai eu un ongle incarné très douloureux,” continua-t-il, faisant une grimace comme s’il venait de mordre dans un citron. “C'était, tu sais, je n'étais pas très heureux, j'étais pétrifié et il y a eu des pleurs, et puis le docteur est venu et il—je pense que c’est lui qui m’a mis l'idée dans la tête de faire médecine—il m’a regardé et il a dit, ‘Ne t'inquiète pas du tout. Je viens de regarder comment effectuer cette opération sur YouTube.’”

Stiles sourit. “Il a déclenché ce désir ? Il était drôle, tu intimides pratiquement tes patients pour qu’ils aillent mieux.” 

Derek se moqua de lui. “Certaines personnes font ressortir ce côté-là de moi.” Il haussa une épaule.

Stiles tendit la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Derek. “Certaines ?”

Derek soupira mais ne répondit pas. Ses jours, cependant, prirent une jolie teinte de rose et Stiles voulait juste frotter son visage contre le sien. 

“Tu sais, en comparaison de ce pourquoi je viens aux Urgences, ton histoire est plutôt bidon. Ce n'était même pas stupide.”

Derek renifla en levant les yeux au ciel. “C'était tellement stupide,” insista-t-il. “Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour prendre soin de tes ongles, et si tu prends cinq minutes toutes les deux semaines pour t’en occuper—ça fait partie de l'hygiène de base et à moins que tu n’aies pas accès à des choses comme ça—” Sa voix devint de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu’il ferme subitement la bouche, et Stiles rayonnait de bonheur. Voir Derek déchaîné contre la stupidité des autres—et dans ce cas, même contre la sienne—pouvait être devenu l’unique raison pour laquelle Stiles respirait et vivait.

Derek prit une inspiration pour se calmer et dit, “Je ne savais pas que c'était une compétition.”

“Ça ne l’est pas. Mais je gagne,” dit Stiles en serrant la main de Derek. C'était tellement naturel de lui tenir la main que Stiles avait presque oublié qu’ils le faisaient. Il avait une sensation confuse de chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son ventre. Et il voulait la garder. 

Stiles sourit largement quand Derek leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais son regard était tellement affectueux que Stiles en eut presque mal au coeur. 

“Je souhaiterais vraiment que tu ne le sois pas,” dit alors Derek, doucement, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains. “En fait, je serais vraiment heureux si tu arrêtais définitivement de venir aux Urgences.”

Le souffle de Stiles se coinça dans sa gorge. 

“Non parce que—” Commença Derek avant de s'arrêter, prenant une inspiration. “Je ne veux pas continuer à te voir blessé.”

Derek se pencha plus proche, et Stiles déglutit, son coeur ratant a nouveau un battement. 

“Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux,” chuchota Stiles, ses yeux perdus dans le regard perçant de Derek, il avait froid et chaud en même temps d’une façon qui était incroyablement bonne.

“D’accord,” la voix de Derek était tout aussi basse et il acquiesça légèrement, se penchant encore plus près. Il se leva alors, passant une main dans les mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de Stiles. Derek se pencha et Stiles ferma les yeux alors qu’il sentait les lèvres de Derek se poser doucement sur son front. La machine bipa sans s'arrêter et Stiles ne pouvait même pas se sentir gêné parce qu’il pensait que le coeur de Derek pouvait être en train de faire la même chose.

Il leva les yeux quand Derek se redressa, et ils se regardèrent un moment. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans les yeux de Derek, une moue affectueuse au coin de sa bouche, Stiles voulait le tirer vers lui, le serrer dans ses bras, le toucher, le vénérer, le remercier, l’embrasser. 

Son père entra dans la pièce, soupirant de soulagement en voyant Stiles et vint lui faire un gros câlin. Stiles s’accrocha aux épaules de son père, heureux de le voir, mais il regarda Derek par-dessus son épaule, qui lui sourit chaleureusement avant de quitter la pièce. 

Stiles ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aviez pensé à cette raison pour aller aux Urgences ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : (this isn’t exactly) where you’d want me
> 
> Auteur : decideophobia
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard !

**\+ i.**

“Attends, d’accord, juste attends,” dit Laura, en posant son sandwich. Derek regrettait déjà ca. “Tu l’as traité cinq fois. A chaque fois, tu avais ton habituel comportement bien-trop-impertinent-pour-un-médecin-urgentiste, et il en faisait autant sans menacer d’en parler à tes supérieurs. Il te taquinait, il flirtait avec toi et t’a fait sourire, ce qui n’arrive jamais parce que tes muscles faciaux sont rudimentaires. Tu t’es fait un sang d’encre quand il a dû être opéré et aussi quand il est venu pour une anaphylaxie. Tu as fait un sprint digne des Jeux Olympiques pour aller le voir quand il s’est réveillé après son traitement la dernière fois qu’il était là. Puis, vous vous êtes tenus la main, vous avez flirtez un peu plus et tu pouvais littéralement voir l'accélération de son coeur en ta présence et tu l’as embrassé sur le front.”

Elle leva ses doigts pour cocher chacun de ces points. “Et pourtant tu n’as toujours pas réussi à l’inviter à sortir et tu n’as même pas demandé son numéro,” finit-elle, l’incrédulité colorant sa voix alors qu’elle haussait les sourcils, le regardant avec bien trop de jugement.

Derek croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. “C'était mon patient,” dit-il sur la défensive, bien qu’il sache que c'était un mauvais argument.

Laura renifla. “Sémantique.”

“C’est bizarre,” tenta à nouveau Derek. “Je l’ai soigné toutes ces fois. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés en dehors des Urgences.”

Elle roula fortement des yeux. “Derek, nous passons la plupart de notre temps à l'hôpital. Tu ne sors même pas quand tu ne travailles pas, donc évidemment que tu ne rencontre personne ailleurs. Ce n’est pas bizarre et tu le sais.”

Derek resta silencieux. Il avait vraiment de la chance d’avoir rencontré quelqu’un comme Stiles aux Urgences. Les gens que Derek rencontrait habituellement, quand il s’aventurait hors de sa zone de confort, l’aimait pour son apparence, pas tant pour sa personnalité. La plupart de ses derniers rendez-vous n'avaient pas su gérer son sarcasme, soit ne le prenait pas pour ce qu’il était et s’offusquait, ou soit ne réalisant pas que c'était du sarcasme et rebondissait sérieusement sur ce qu’il venait de dire. Ils étaient surpris par ses opinions ou ses idées, par sa vision presque cynique sur la plupart des gens, ou par le fait qu’il aimait son job malgré la merde étrange qu’il voyait tous les jours. Ouais, la plupart de ses rencards étaient vraiment intéressés par son apparence, mais n’aimaient pas du tout son attitude ou ses réparties tranchantes. Ce qui n'était pas grave, vraiment, Derek n'était même pas offensé. Il préférait le savoir immédiatement plutôt que le découvrir plus tard, et il préférait avoir un partenaire qui avait du répondant.”

Ce que Stiles avait. Stiles, qui le suivait aisément, qui était tout autant sarcastique et dont le coeur s'accélérait à la vue de Derek, et Derek savait que ce n'était pas simplement à cause de son apparence.

Laura prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich et soupira. “Je peux voir ton agitation intérieure se produire,” dit-elle.

“Arrête de parler la bouche pleine,” dit sèchement Derek en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle lui sourit, complètement imperturbable. 

“Écoute, en se basant sur ses visites, il devrait revenir aux Urgences assez rapidement, donc tu pourras lui demander de sortir avec toi,” fit-elle remarquer en récupérant de la sauce avec son doigt.

“Mon Dieu,” souffla lourdement Derek, sentant son coeur se contracter dans sa poitrine à la perspective de voir Stiles revenir ici. “J'espère pas.”

Laura sourit à nouveau avec ce regard je-lis-en-toi-comme-dans-un-livre-ouvert qui rendait Derek fou. “Awwww, regarde-toi t'inquiéter pour ton homme, et il n’est même pas encore ton copain.”

Derek remarqua qu’elle avait dit ‘pas encore’ comme si elle était convaincue qu’ils le seraient un jour. Il appréciait sa confiance et son support, mais il l'apprécierait plus avec un peu moins de… Laura.

Elle haussa les épaules. “Tu peux demander à Melissa. D'après ce que j’ai compris, Stiles est le meilleur ami de son fils, elle devrait donc être capable de vous mettre en contact.”

“Je ne pense pas vouloir qu’elle soit au courant de ça,” dit Derek et il se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

“Derek, tout le monde le sait.” Laura lui lança ce regard qui lui donnait envie de se cacher sous terre; comme s’il était si douloureusement inconscient de ce qui se passait que ça lui faisait mal. “Tu es l'équivalent d’un grand-père grincheux ici. Tout le monde le sait. Evidemment, que cela s’est répandu comme une traînée de poudre quand le Dr McBroody a commencé à avoir le béguin pour un gars qui n'arrêtait pas de venir ici. Vous semblez être attirés comme des aimants tous les deux.”

McBroody avait fait l'unanimité auprès du personnel hospitalier, à la grande consternation de Derek. Un des chefs de service lui avait même dit ‘détends-toi, McBroody’, et ouais, Derek avait passé l'après-midi à chercher des places d’internat dans d’autres hôpitaux. 

Derek ramassa sa fourchette et fit semblant de se la planter dans la jugulaire, imitant le sang giclant de la plaie avant de faire semblant d'être mort. 

“Arrête d'être autant dramatique,” dit Laura en souriant narquoisement. “Et cette performance nécessite un vrai travail pour être convaincante.”

Derek froissa sa serviette et lui jeta à la tête en se levant. “Promets-moi juste que quand je me poignarderai un jour, tu n’essaieras pas de me sauver.” 

“Le bon ou le mauvais genre de coup de couteau ?”

“Il n’y a pas de bon genre de coup de couteau, Laura.”

“Ca l’est, d'après certains romans érotiques,” dit-elle alors qu’elle haussait un sourcil en souriant de façon obscène, et Derek souhaitait que quelqu’un le frappe à la tête avec quelque chose de gros et de lourd. A sa grande honte, il put sentir son visage chauffer. Derek attrapa son plateau et déguerpit, le petit rire espiègle de Laura l’accompagnant.

Derek avait trouvé Stiles sur Facebook mais ne lui envoya pas de demande d’ami. Le profil de Stiles n’avait rien de spécial, parce qu’il était privé et était seulement visible pour les gens avec qui il était ami. Derek n'admettrait que sous la menace, qu’il n'était que légèrement déçu par ca. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'empêchait de contacter Stiles. Bien que Derek ne soit peut-être pas le meilleur pour lire les gens (du moins en dehors du cadre médical), il était certain que Stiles lui montrait de l'intérêt, si ce n'était de l’affection. Cependant, Stiles ne semblait pas essayer de le contacter non plus. Cela le laissait quelque peu perplexe et hésitant à faire le premier pas.

Peut-être que Stiles n’avait pas conscience de ce qui s'était passé quand il s'était réveillé après sa réaction anaphylactique. Derek sentit son visage perdre ses couleurs à cette pensée; cela signifierait qu’il avait profité de la situation. Ses mains devinrent moites, et il les frotta sur ses cuisses. Mon Dieu, il—il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ça voulait dire. 

La garde de Derek était finie. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, ressentant toute la fatigue de la journée alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’accueil des Urgences pour rendre le dossier de son patient à l'infirmière de service. Il avait hâte de retrouver la tarte aux cerises de sa mère qui l’attendait chez lui. Il pensait à ses différentes options de repas quand il aperçut Stiles à l'entrée des Urgences, ayant l’air perdu.

Le coeur de Derek s'arrêta un instant et sa respiration se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge. Il faillit laisser tomber son dossier en se dirigeant vers Stiles.

“Stiles !” Sa voix était pressante et inquiète alors qu’il atteignait Stiles, l’attrapant par les épaules. “Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?”

Stiles cligna des yeux, ses grands yeux magnifiques, et Derek scruta rapidement son corps à la recherche de blessures apparentes. Il n’en repéra aucune. Quand il releva les yeux, Stiles lui souriait si tendrement que les genoux de Derek commencèrent à trembler.

“Je vais bien, mec, je t’assure,” dit Stiles en touchant son coude. Il tenait un sac en plastique blanc dans son autre main. “Je suis seulement là pour une livraison.”

Derek le fixa bêtement. 

Stiles déplaça son poids d’un pied sur l’autre, l’air embarrassé. “Pour la maman de Scott ? Euh, Melissa. Je veux dire, infirmiere McCall. Scott est coincé à la clinique vétérinaire, donc il m’a demandé de lui apporter son dîner.”

“Oh,” dit Derek, relâchant les épaules de Stiles et se reculant. Il était à la fois soulagé que Stiles ne soit pas là à cause d’une blessure et déçu qu’il ne soit pas venu le voir. “D’accord, c’est bien.”

Il continua de le regarder, et Stiles le fixait en retour. Le coeur de Derek battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. 

“Je pense qu’elle est dans une chambre,” dit finalement Derek. “Si tu demandes à la réception, ils pourront t’en dire plus.”

“Cool, merci,” dit Stiles avec un sourire. Derek hocha la tête et se détourna, se faisant il put voir du coin de l’oeil un froncement de sourcil remplacé le sourire sur le visage de Stiles.

Derek avait besoin d’une minute pour se calmer. Voir Stiles aux Urgences mettait son cerveau en ébullition et ça—Derek ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à ce sujet. Il prit son temps pour retrouver son calme et se rappeler que Stiles allait bien. C'était le parfait exemple du conditionnement pavlovien qu’il ait jamais vu et Derek gémit. Il se frotta le visage avec une main avant de se lever et de quitter l’endroit où il s’était assis dans la cage d’escalier. 

Il se dirigeait vers le vestiaire des internes quand il vit Stiles marcher dans sa direction. Le sac n'était plus dans sa main donc il devait avoir trouver Melissa et lui avoir donné. Pourquoi était-il encore là, cependant, Derek n’arrivait pas encore à le comprendre. 

“Salut,” dit Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres et en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Derek, regardant le plafond ou le mur sur le côté, baissant le regard sur ses pieds, ou encore regardant quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Derek. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées et Derek trouvait ça adorable. 

“Salut.” Le coeur de Derek faisait de ridicules cabrioles dans sa poitrine. 

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda finalement Derek, il le fixa et Derek se trouva à bout de souffle, la langue sèche et les mains moites. 

“Désolé, si je t’ai fait paniqué,” commença Stiles, “peut-être que—”

Derek lui attrape le bras et le traîna dans une des salles de garde de l'étage. Il ferma la porte et pressa Stiles contre elle, se demandant d'où tout cela venait. Il était en colère, et inquiet, et désespéré—et Stiles n’avait même pas conscience que—

“Tu devrais l'être,” se retrouva à dire Derek, semblant étrangement sévère et vulnérable en même temps.

Stiles le fixa à nouveau avec de grands yeux. “Quoi ?”

Derek s'écarta de lui et se passa la main dans les cheveux. “Je pensais que j’allais être malade d'inquiétude quand je t’ai vu debout dans les Urgences à nouveau.” 

“Tu quoi ?”

“Mon Dieu, tu m’as foutu la trouille.”

Stiles ne répondit pas, il suivait simplement des yeux le déplacement de Derek à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne vers lui et se place juste devant lui.

“Tu m’as foutu la trouille,” répéta-t-il d’une voix enrouée. “Et tu ne le sais même pas.”

Stiles s’appuya contre la porte, toujours silencieux. Doucement, il tendit la main vers Derek et la posa sur sa joue, son pouce caressant la peau sous les yeux de Derek. C'était tellement doux et réconfortant que Derek ne put s'empêcher de s’appuyer contre sa main, tournant sa tête jusqu'à ce que la paume de Stiles couvre sa bouche et il l’embrassa.

“Je ne sais pas—tu dois faire plus attention, s’il te plait, fais plus attention,” dit Derek dans sa paume, fermant les yeux et souhaitant que son coeur ralentisse. “Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de bien faire mon travail si tu es à nouveau amené aux Urgences, Stiles. Et si tu étais inconscient la prochaine fois ou—”

“Hé, sssh,” dit Stiles en attirant Derek à lui, l’enroulant de ses bras, une main touchant l'arrière de sa tête. “Je vais bien, Derek. Toutes ces fois où je suis venu, n'étaient qu’une excuse pour te revoir.”

Derek renifla contre son épaule. “Ne plaisante pas à ce sujet.”

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Stiles contre sa joue. “Désolé,” dit-il doucement, passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek. “Je travaille sur un nouveau programme” continua-t-il. “Essayer de faire moins de trucs stupides qui pourrait donner un anévrisme à Derek.”

Derek ne put retenir un nouveau reniflement, mais il serra Stiles un peu plus fort. Il savourait la sensation de l’avoir dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien, et il allait bien; il était indemne.

“Tu voudrais peut-être te détendre un peu là, Dr Hale, ou tu vas finir par me casser les côtes, et alors je serais de retour aux Urgences,” déclara Stiles contre son oreille, sa voix semblant affectueusement amusée.

Derek le relâcha et glissa ses mains contre la nuque de Stiles, sentant son poul s'accélérer contre ses pouces. Les joues de Stiles étaient rouges et, ses yeux étaient brillants et heureux. 

“Peut-être que tu ne devrais plus me traiter,” suggéra-t-il. Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles baissa la tête en réponse, rougissant encore davantage. “J’ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas censé traiter les membres de ta famille ou euh, tu sais, les gens, euh, auxquels tu tiens plus que la normale.”

“Et tu pense que je tiens plus à toi que je le fais avec mes autres patients ?” Demanda Derek, haussant les sourcils. Il réussit à peine à cacher son sourire. 

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils devant le ton de Derek. 

“Tu es vraiment un connard.”

Derek rigola. L’expression sur le visage de Stiles le laissa avec une sensation étrange dans l’estomac comme s’il était en chute libre, et il était excité, impatient et heureux en même temps. Alors qu’il se calmait, il posa son front contre celui de Stiles et ferma les yeux pour écouter la respiration de Stiles. Tout cela le rendait étourdi, et il aurait eu peur que Stiles n’ait déteint sur lui, mais il y avait une vague de bonheur qui le submergeait, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas. 

Les doigts de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour des poignets de Derek. Derek ouvrit les yeux pour voir Stiles en train de le fixer avec une expression émerveillée.

“Je tiens plus à toi que je ne le fais avec mes autres patients,” dit Derek dans le petit espace qui les séparait, souriant largement alors que Stiles levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel. 

“Tais-toi,” dit Stiles, saisissant la blouse de Derek et l’attirant à lui pour l’embrasser.

C'était lent, sec et doux au début, juste un léger contact de leurs lèvres et Derek pouvait se perdre dans cette sensation. Il se recula légèrement et sourit quand il vit Stiles suivre ses lèvres. Il y eut un moment ou ils se contentèrent de se sourire bêtement—oui, Derek ne pouvait même pas appeler ça autrement—et c'était parfait. Doucement, il cogna son nez contre celui de Stiles avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser suivant fit rougir Derek. Le baiser était affamé, il était désordonné, et Derek adorait sentir sa langue glisser contre celle de Stiles, qui laissait échapper des petits bruits impatients contre la bouche de Derek. Stiles leva son autre main et agrippa les cheveux de Derek, et il gémit doucement, poussant Stiles plus fermement contre la porte. Il tenait toujours le visage de Stiles en coupe avec ses mains, sentant sa mâchoire bouger légèrement et son pouls s’emballer, et c'était enivrant la façon dont Stiles réagissait à son toucher. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Les lèvres de Stiles étaient rouges et un peu gonflées, et Derek se demandait, captivé, jusqu’à quel point elles pouvaient le devenir. 

“Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?” Demanda Stiles, ses yeux parcourant intensément le visage de Derek.

“Oui, je le veux,” dit Derek, ponctuant chaque mot d’un baiser. “Seulement si tu me promets que ça ne finira pas aux Urgences.”

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et il déclara en toute innocence, “Mais—c’est notre truc !”

Derek grogna d'exaspération. “Ce n’est pas notre truc.”

Stiles lui sourit doucement, paresseusement. Il se pencha pour attirer Derek dans un autre baiser, et Derek oublia tout.

Leur premier rendez-vous se passa sans aucune blessure; cependant, Stiles se cogna la tête contre l’un des placards de la cuisine de Derek la première fois qu’ils firent l’amour. Derek avait un remède pour ça cependant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ? 
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je voulais aussi vous parler de isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella) qui est un auteur que j’aime beaucoup et qui écrit des histoires en anglais sur le site AO3. J’ai demandé pour pouvoir traduire certaines de ces fictions mais je n’ai pas eu de réponses donc si jamais vous lisez des histoires en anglais, je vous conseille les siennes. J’aime particulièrement Words cannot Espresso how much you bean to me, Thanks for thumper, but I prefer cheeseburgers et The not so beauty to your not so beast.
> 
> Par ailleurs, je cherche une nouvelle histoire à traduire et je voulais donc savoir si vous aviez des propositions d’histoires que vous aimeriez que je traduise.
> 
> Merci encore pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires !


End file.
